Bailando sobre las olas
by loyalgo
Summary: Jason vive una vida que ya no le llena, las noches sin fin y el sexo sin amor dejan de tener sentido si todos a su alrededor han decidido crecer y madurar. Pero un día alguien entra en su vida, alguien que puede cambiarlo todo...  Todos humanos
1. Olas 1

**La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a C. Harris, excepto algunos míos y Leif, que es propiedad de Tokito13, a quien aprovecho para agradecer cada consejo y guía que me ha dado en este fic.**

**Los capítulos en primicia en alexskarsgard – tb. foroactivo.**

* * *

><p>Antes de que el despertador sonase ya estaba despierto, como de costumbre en una cama que no era la suya, cuando se giró una chica rubia y hermosa estaba a su lado completamente desnuda, bueno, eso tampoco era nada nuevo, desde hacía bastante tiempo tenía por costumbre hacer esas cosas, salir por la noche a tomar una copa y terminar en la cama de alguna joven (o no tan joven) después de una noche de sexo, y el resultado siempre era el mismo, al amanecer abría los ojos e intentaba buscar la salida por la que poder escapar sin hacer ruido ni dar explicaciones, intentaba que ellas siempre tuviesen claras las reglas sobre él, nunca se comprometía y tampoco era hombre de prometer cosas para luego no cumplirlas, les prometía buen sexo y se lo daba, pero no llevaría a ninguna a su casa, si la chica en cuestión no tenía casa simplemente la llevaba a un hotel, y al otro día desaparecía sin dejar rastro, era lo mejor para todos.<p>

Esa mañana no iba a ser distinta, además ya llegaba jodidamente tarde a trabajar y tenía que pasarse antes por casa a darse una ducha rápida y coger algunos documentos que le harían falta a lo largo del día, así que como pudo salió de la cama sin hacer ruido y de puntillas logró salir por la puerta entreabierta, al ritmo que bajaba las escaleras se colocaba la camisa y se ponía los zapatos.

Al salir a la calle los rayos del sol casi lo dejaron ciego, era lo que más le gustaba de California, pasara lo que pasara cada día salía un sol radiante, le encantaba vivir allí, abundaban las mujeres guapas, tenía un bufete a medias con sus mejores amigos, que si bien no iba todo lo bien que quisiera al menos se mantenía, y buenas playas para practicar surf, su pasión.

No era que se quejara con la vida que le había tocado vivir, si le preguntasen, diría que lo tenía todo, trabajaba en lo que le gustaba y era su propio jefe, era guapo, simpático e inteligente, la casa en la que vivía era suya e, incluso, podía presumir de tener dinero en el banco, gracias a la herencia de sus padres. Sí, eso contestaría de ser preguntado, era mejor callarse que, en realidad iba buscando camas ajenas porque no era capaz de encerrarse en casa solo, para no variar, recordando tiempos mejores en los que estaban sus padres o su abuela, días en los que su hermana era una niña que nunca se separaba de él, y no como ahora que se había ido a vivir con su novio, que para más inri era uno de sus socios, su mejor amigo, no es que no quisiera que estuvieran juntos, más bien le sorprendía, él sabía mejor que nadie el amor que Sookie tenía por Eric, se enamoró de él nada más verlo la primera vez que lo llevó a casa por Acción de Gracias. Sin duda, su hermana era hoy una mujer muy guapa, pero por aquel entonces ella era una niña con coletas y pensó que era un capricho por el amigo de su hermano, el sueco enorme que se había colado en sus vidas, ¿quien iba a pensar que ella crecería sabiendo que Eric algún día seria suyo? Finalmente, su amigo, ése que parecía estar aún menos dispuesto que él a enamorarse y comprometerse, acabaría cayendo rendido por su hermana ¿Cómo podía molestarle eso? Eran dos de las tres personas imprescindibles en su vida y estaban juntos, era genial, de verdad, pero su amigo de parrandas y su hermanita ahora llevaban un camino distinto al suyo, se habían empeñado en sentar cabeza, incluso no le extrañaría que cualquier día dijesen que querían casarse, a esos dos se les había ido la cabeza completamente, con lo fácil que era todo antes. Cuando sentía esa opresión en el pecho que le obligaba a salir para no pensar en todo lo que realmente faltaba en su vida, no tenía más que llamar a Eric y correrse una buena juerga junto a él, ahora hasta su amigo se empeñaba en que ya tenían 35 años, no eran niños y no podían estar toda la vida de picos pardos... Lo que él decía, ¡a esos dos se les había ido completamente la cabeza!

Llamar a la tercera persona que más le importaba tampoco servía de mucho, con Pam poco podía hacer aparte de salir de compras o volverse loco mientras ella le regañaba por llevar arrugado el traje, la quería con locura, era como otra hermana para él. En la facultad, los tres eran un espectáculo por donde quisiera que fueran, y seguían siéndolo. Llamaban la atención sólo con pasearse con ese aspecto impecable que el savoir faire de Pam les daba, lo que en Los Ángeles, era decir mucho, pero estar cerca de ella demasiado tiempo hacía que, a veces, tuviese ganas de tirarse por el primer balcón disponible…

Con todos esos pensamientos se montó en su coche y se dirigió a casa antes de ir a la oficina.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ese día por la mañana amanecía como cualquier otro, se despertó sola en su apartamento, se arrastró como pudo hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera, era increíble que después de casi un año en California aun no hubiese conseguido ni una oportunidad para entrar en cualquier academia de baile, se fue de España con dos euros en el bolsillo y pensando que sería llegar a EEUU y besar el santo, en el pasado había estudiado contabilidad y administración solo por complacer a sus padres y a sabiendas de que eso no la llenaría jamás, después de mucho discutir por fin se decidió a dar el paso, por fin su familia le apoyaba en mayor o menor medida y dio el salto para cruzar el charco y buscar una oportunidad en el país en donde se supone que todos los sueños deben cumplirse, cuando pisó la primera vez california se quedó sorprendida gratamente, no era tan diferente al sur de España en donde ella vivía, habían buenas playas y la comida no era tan insípida como en un primer momento pudo pensar, pero ahora el dinero que llevaba empezaba a escasear y supo que necesitaba encontrar un trabajo serio que la ayudara a pagar las facturas, había tenido algún que otro trabajo, de esos de un mes o dos a lo sumo, lo suficiente para ir tirando, pero en vista de su situación necesitaba algo bastante más serio así que hacía ya un par de meses que había estado echando curriculum por ahí, era eso o su sueño americano acabaría mucho antes de tener tiempo siquiera a adaptarse a la ciudad.

Tuvo bastante suerte, o eso pensó en un primer momento, esa misma mañana la llamaron de un bufete de abogados en el que había echado el curriculum unas semanas atrás, la voz del chico era muy agradable, le decía que sentía llamarla con tan poco tiempo pero que si le importaría ir a hacer la entrevista esa misma mañana, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera empresa que la llamaba y que el ser extranjera sumaba un plus de mala suerte a la hora de encontrar un trabajo no se lo pensó y acepto de inmediato, quedaron en una hora más o menos en las oficinas.

El hombre que la recibió resulto ser uno de los socios, el señor Northman, un rubio guapísimo, casi podía decir que era un Dios, que además la trato muy bien, se suponía que las oficinas debían estar cerradas, era Domingo, pero él estaba arreglando algunas cosas y pensó que sería buena idea hacerle una entrevista con tranquilidad.

- Bueno, he estado leyendo su curriculum y tengo que decir que a pesar de que todos sus estudios han sido realizados en España parece que tiene buen conocimiento en el tema de la administración

- La verdad es que estudie todo lo que pude en mi país pensando que no saldría de él, me imagino que los estudios aquí son diferentes pero le aseguro que soy muy capaz de hacer cualquier trabajo

- Eso no lo dudo, en realidad lo que necesito tampoco es muy difícil, la cosa cada vez se complica más y mi socio necesita alguien que sea su mano derecha a la hora de organizar la documentación, irá desde lo más difícil hasta recoger recados para él

- No se preocupe, se me da bien hacer fotocopias e ir a por café

Al señor Northman se le escapo una sonrisa

- Bueno si, a algo así me refería, claro que también nos vendrá bien que sepa contabilidad y a medida que pase el tiempo y si todos estamos contentos su responsabilidad irá en aumento, por cierto, habla muy bien el idioma señorita, ¿de qué parte de España es?

- Del sur, la verdad es que cuando llegué a EEUU no tenía mucha soltura con el idioma pero me he esmerado en aprenderlo rápido y de la mejor manera posible.

- Sí, sé de lo que habla. Me crié en Suecia pero mi madre es americana y gracias a eso no he tenido problemas con el idioma, por eso sé lo que es estar en un país extraño.

Le regalo otra pequeña sonrisa, este jefe le gustaba, ¡le encantaba más bien!

- Si, algo así, es difícil al principio pero Los Ángeles es una ciudad que se abre bastante, en cierto modo me recuerda a mi tierra

- ¿Ha trabajado allí alguna vez en algo relacionado con las oficinas?

- Bueno, unos amigos de mi familia tenían una pastelería, eran italianos y necesitaban que alguien de confianza les ayudara con la contabilidad así que me ofrecí y estuve un tiempo con ellos, también estuve trabajando unos tres años en una academia en la parte de administración y recepción, o dando algunas clases sueltas si se terciaba, y a intervalos ayudaba en lo que podía en la panadería de un amigo

- Vaya, es muy joven para tener tanta experiencia, ¿y que la trajo entonces a EEUU?, si el trabajo allí no le faltaba…

- Bueno, vine con un propósito, pero de momento lo tengo pendiente y quiero centrarme en un trabajo más serio y fiable que lo que yo tenía pensado.

- ¿Cómo se le da el trabajo en equipo y relacionarse con los compañeros?

- Hombre a mi hasta ahora nadie se me ha quejado –inmediatamente después de decir eso sintió ganas de haberse callado, ¡no podía hablarle así al que debería ser su jefe!- perdón, quiero decir que intento trabajar y colaborar en todo lo que se necesite y siempre intentando mantener el buen ambiente.

¡Genial! ahora se notaba la cara ardiendo, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? estaba cagandola antes de empezar, no había sido para tanto, solo una contestación sin pensar, tal vez el ignoraría la primera respuesta, se puso aun más nerviosa cuando vio como el señor Northman la miraba con… ¿sorna?, ¿curiosidad? fuese lo que fuese estaba sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda, gracias a Dios el habló rápido y no hizo ningún comentario.

- De acuerdo, ¿puede hablarme de sus intereses, hobbies? es bueno saber en que ocupan su tiempo los empleados –le dijo con una media sonrisa a la que no pudo resistirse-  
>- Bueno, supongo que lo normal, me gusta pasear, ir al cine, leer, y la mayor parte del tiempo libre lo paso en la playa<p>

Vale, eso era una verdad a medias, era verdad que la mayor parte del tiempo libre lo pasaba en la playa, pero bailando, y no sabía cómo estaba visto eso de bailar free style en los trabajos de Los Angeles, en los de su ciudad al menos no era una cualidad a resaltar para una oficinista ni un puesto serio.

- Genial, creo que le vendrá muy bien a mi socio…. parece que se desenvuelve rápido, ¿le parece bien empezar el miércoles? necesito tiempo para poder darla de alta y arreglar la documentación, además debo asegurarme de que todos sus papeles están en regla  
>- Por supuesto, si tiene algún problema con mi documentación puede llamarme y le ayudaré encantada en lo que pueda.<p>

- De acuerdo, por cierto, estará el primer mes a prueba, pasados 30 días veremos cómo va la situación y si todo va bien firmará un nuevo contrato

- Claro, me parece bien

Y así salió de la oficina, contenta porque tenía un trabajo, si conseguía mantenerse en su sitio sin cagarla demasiado igual podía compaginarlo con el baile libre y así tener un ingreso mensual que le vendría de perlas para mantenerse.

Esa tarde se fue de tiendas, necesitaba urgentemente un traje de secretaria, oficinista, o cualquier cosa que no fuese sus vaqueros desgastados, sus camisetas descoloridas en su mayoría (estaba convencida de que las lavadoras eran un invento del mismísimo Lucifer) y sus zapatillas de deporte, no le costó mucho encontrar algo decente y gastó casi todo el dinero que le quedaba en esa ropa, así que esperaba que el trabajo durase al menos el mes de prueba para cobrar el sueldo.

El miércoles estaba allí a las ocho en punto tal y como le había dicho Eric, se empeñó en que debía tutearlo, cosa que le sorprendió porque siempre pensó en los americanos como gente seria y con la que era difícil coger algún tipo de confianza, se agradecía porque así podía sentirse más cómoda y algo más tranquila.  
>Cuando Eric la vio sonrió y se acerco con una mujer impresionantemente guapa, si hubiese sabido que iba a trabajar en la oficina con gente más guapa de la ciudad se lo hubiese pensado antes….<p>

- Buenos días María, quiero presentarte a una de mis socias, ella es la señorita Ravenscroft

¿Socia? Le pareció haber entendido que trabajaría para su socio y dio por hecho que sería un hombre, mejor, le era más agradable y cómodo trabajar con mujeres.

- Encantada de conocerla, será todo un placer trabajar para usted

- Buenos días María, a mi también puedes tutearme igual que a Eric, siento decirte que no vas a trabajar para mí, pero estaré encantada de enseñarte todo esto mientras tu nuevo jefe llega, hoy se ha retrasado un poco.

Pam le enseñó todo el bufete poniendo especial interés en mostrarle la decoración y el estilo que tenía, realmente se veía que era ella quien llevaba el tema de imagen de la empresa, al igual que se veía que tenía un gusto exquisito, ella no era niña de pijerias, en sus 24 años de vida lo más pijo que había hecho se reducía a ir a un restaurante en el que pensó que la echarían por no saber elegir bien los cubiertos para cada plato, pero había que reconocer que todo era impresionante, elegante y moderno al mismo tiempo, cada vez le impresionaba más aquel lugar, se había precipitado en pensar que Pam sería su jefa, no iba a tener tantos golpes de suerte, si dos de los tres socios eran guapísimos seguro que a ella le tocaba por jefe el viejo de turno, el serio de bigote imponente y palabras cortantes, en fin, estaba allí para trabajar y no para alegrarse la vista, aunque debía reconocer que le daba un poco de pena no trabajar con el rubio guapo.


	2. Olas 2

Esa mañana era Domingo, no tenía porque ir a la oficina ni tampoco le apetecía en lo más mínimo, prefería quedarse en la cama con Sookie y repetir todo lo que la noche anterior habían hecho, a veces aun se sorprendía de lo ciego que había estado todos esos años, se había estado acostando con miles de mujeres de todo tipo, y ella siempre había estado ahí, es verdad que al principio cuando la conoció ni si quiera pensó en la posibilidad de estar con ella, el rondaba los veinte añitos, y ella apenas tenía 15, era una niña, sabía que se había enamorado de él pero creía que era una tontería de niñas típica de esa edad, cada vez que iba a casa de Jason le hacía gracia ver como su amigo hacía rabiar a la pequeña Sookie delante suyo y la avergonzaba en su presencia, ella se ponía súper colorada y juraba no volver a dirigirle la palabra a Jason y entonces los dos se partían de risa, aun hoy Sookie le echaba eso en cara! sin darse cuenta esa niña creció y cuando se dio cuenta era una mujer preciosa, ya no era ninguna cría y sus pechos habían decidido desarrollarse de manera muy generosa, lo cual agradecía al cielo porque le hacían disfrutar como un loco, un día simplemente se cansó de todo, llego a casa de Jason, la vio, y supo que ella había estado esperándolo todos esos años… era una mujer convencida de dejarlo hacer su vida porque sabía que tarde o temprano el iría a sus brazos, y Dios como se alegraba de que hubiese tenido razón, estar con ella era todo lo que necesitaba, es verdad que a veces echaba en falta las fiestas desenfrenadas con Jason pero al llegar a casa y verla allí esperándole impaciente se le iban todas las ganas de salir y lo más lejos que quería ir era al dormitorio a hacerla disfrutar por todo lo que había esperado esos años.

Con esa idea se levanto de la cama por fin, le dio un beso a su mujer, aunque no lo dijese ningún papel el ya la sentía como suya, y se fue a la oficina.

Una vez allí se puso a organizar todo lo que tenía pensado, de pronto Pam apareció en su despacho como un huracán con un curriculum en la mano, era de María, una chica que lo había dejado en recepción hacía unas semanas.

- ¡Alguien así! es lo que buscamos

- ¿cómo? un momento Pam ¿a qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a Jase idiota, sabes tan bien como yo que no puede seguir el camino que lleva, cada vez se autodestruye más, y ninguna de las chicas que le ponemos en el camino le parece bien, el pinta su vida de una fiesta maravillosa pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es así, necesita alguien que le pare los pies y ese alguien es esta chica.

- vale vale vale, para un momento el carro, ¿cómo sabemos que es esta chica? ¡ni siquiera la conocemos! ¿además que pretendes que haga? la llamo y le digo "hola, soy el amigo de una persona que no conoces, el no lo sabe pero necesitamos que te lo tires", Pam por favor, lo que busca es trabajo.

- Eric haz el favor tu, abre un poco los ojos, ella busca trabajo, y nosotros podemos dárselo, Jason necesita una secretaria urgentemente –dijo levantando una ceja y haciéndole entender lo que quería decir- además, no estoy segura de que sea ella, pero he visto su foto y me ha dado buena sensación, no perdemos nada por hacerle una entrevista.

- está bien, ¿y cómo lo hacemos? porque tú y yo sabemos que Jason no va a permitir esto a no ser que lo hagamos a sus espaldas.

- Bueno, entonces coge el teléfono y llámala ahora .

- ¿Qué? es domingo, ¿te has vuelto loca?

- Claro que no, pero si necesita el trabajo vendrá, además eso nos dirá si tiene puntos a favor o no, si viene quiere decir que es responsable, y hoy Jason no vendrá, seguramente andará por algún bar intentando emborracharse y llevarse a alguna idiota a la cama.

- De acuerdo, la llamo.

- Genial, yo me voy, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la calle, no la cagues Northman, llámame cuando hables con ella.

Y así se fue dejándole el problema a él, ¿cómo iba a explicarle esto a Jason? ¿Y a Sookie? porque ella estaba de acuerdo en que su hermano no llevaba buen camino pero no sabía hasta que punto estaría de acuerdo con Pam y él en esto, fuese como fuese la llamó y como cabía esperar la chica le dijo que sin problemas pasaría por allí.

Hay que reconocer que se impresionó mucho, cuando la chica llego a la oficina se quedo mirándola un momento, era morena, tenía unos ojos enormes y color miel y el pelo no sabía si era rizado o liso, porque lo llevaba recogido en un moño aunque deducía que era largo, tenía 24 años, lo había visto en su curriculum, una cosa más que echarle en cara a Pam, ¿una chica diez años menor que Jason? esta mujer definitivamente había perdido el norte en un intento desesperado por arreglar la vida de nuestro "hermano", aunque con todo debía reconocer que era imponente, no miraba con altanería pero era una mujer segura de sí misma, de eso no cabía duda, y por algún motivo despertaba mucha curiosidad en él, así que sin más pasó a hacerle la entrevista, durante la misma se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa, se veía que necesitaba un trabajo y por su aspecto dudó que eso fuera realmente lo que le iba a su personalidad, pero sus estudios y su experiencia demostraban que sabía bastante del tema así que no perdía nada por intentarlo, además era gracioso ver como se expresaba a veces y hacia gestos con la cara con cada pregunta que él le hacía, y le hizo más gracia cuando en un momento se puso colorada y empezó a mirar al suelo, fue como adivinar lo que estaba pensando así que intento no reírse, pero no estaba seguro de si le había salido, le dijo que la contrataría sin problemas, eso sí, en principio estaría un mes de prueba, por lo que él sabía era difícil que fallara en las primeras impresiones, pero tal vez Jason iba a poner el grito en el cielo y si no conseguían convencerlo de que necesitaba una secretaría, María tendría que irse, de todas formas eso ya lo solucionarían más adelante, ella empezaría en dos días si todo iba bien, el era medio extranjero y sabía lo que suponía la documentación de alguien que no fuese estadounidense pero confiaba en que no hubiese inconveniente, quedaron dos días después en la oficina a primera hora para empezar a trabajar

Cuando terminó con ella llamo a Pam.

- No sé qué fue lo que te llamo la atención de esta chica pero espera a conocerla, creo que tiene mucho que ofrecer.

- ¡Genial! ¿cuándo empieza?

- En dos días estará aquí a primera hora, así que tenemos que procurar estar juntos para cuando llegue.

- De acuerdo, creo que no nos equivocamos Northman.

- Eso espero cielo, de momento creo que le va el surf igual que a Jase, he podido sacarle que la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo pasa en la playa.

- Sí, pero aun así es mejor esperar, aunque sería un gran punto a favor, de acuerdo, entonces mañana te veo.

- Si, un beso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bien, ya estaba hecho, llevaba ya mucho tiempo poniéndole a Jason amigas suyas en el camino y ninguna parecía gustarle, ¿pero qué pasaba con este chico? Fuese lo que fuese ella iba a solucionarlo, cuando vio el curriculum por casualidad en recepción supo que tenía que conocerla, era guapa sí, pero no era solo eso, tenía un curriculum amplio, parecía responsable, era joven así que podría darle jovialidad, necesitaba el trabajo y para colmo era española, que según ella misma tenia comprobado cuando se desataban en su mayoría eran imparables, tenía que intentarlo, tampoco perdía nada, eso sí, estaba convencida de que cuando Jase viera que le habían puesto secretaría pondría el grito en el cielo, él pensaba que no la necesitaba, realmente era así, era más que eficiente en su trabajo, claro que él lo tomaría como que intentábamos controlarlo, lo que en cierto modo era verdad, pero eso jamás lo admitiría y mucho menos delante de él.

Fuese como fuese ya había hablado con Eric, se fue de la oficina antes de que ella llegara, le dijo a Northman que tenía cosas que hacer, en realidad era mentira, pero sabía perfectamente que si se quedaba allí seguramente intentaría sacarle tanto de su vida privada que asustaría a la chica, se conocía, era especialista en asustar a la gente cuando quería, así que cuando Eric la llamó y le dijo que todo había ido bien y que la chica prometía casi dio saltos de alegría, bien, en dos días la tendría frente a frente, sería su jefa por supuesto, pero intentaría saber cosas de ella, no fuese que ahora resultara ser un coñazo de mujer y ella estuviera intentando encasquetársela a Jason.

Dos días después allí estaba, desde luego Eric se había quedado corto, este era otro que desde que se había enamorado parecía haber perdido los ojos, María era un bombón de los buenos, estaba claro que era un punto a favor en la guerra que iba a desatar con Jason, cuando la viera no tendría por menos que darle un buen repaso, lo conocía, era un pichabrava de los buenos y le era imposible resistirse a una mujer guapa, cuando la conoció le pidió que la tuteara, no es que pensara hacerse amiguísima suya, pero era mejor que ella cogiera algo de confianza para así poder investigar más a fondo, le enseñó y explicó por encima como iba todo.

A todo esto Jason seguía sin aparecer, el día domingo habló con él, dijo que iba a ir a tomarse algo, dos días después seguía sin saber nada de él, lo más normal era que hubiese estado en casa emborrachándose dos días hasta salir de fiesta la noche anterior, y seguramente se le habían pegado las sabanas en alguna cama que por supuesto no sería la suya, se iba a enterar, en cuanto pudiera dejar a María en algún lugar entretenida lo llamaría, y esa oportunidad llego pronto, Eric la requería, quería que firmase el contrato de prueba así que no se lo pensó, se fue a su despacho, cerró la puerta y llamó a Jason, nada, no contestaba, volvió a intentarlo, esta vez sí que descolgó

- Hombre, hasta que el señor se digna a dar señales, ¿se puede saber dónde coño has estado estos dos días Stackhouse?.

- Perdona Pam, he estado…. Ocupado, acabo de ducharme, recojo la documentación de la reunión y voy para allá no te preocupes.

- Mas te vale, aparte de la reunión hay cosas importantes que hacer aquí.

Y sin más colgó el teléfono, la verdad es que esos dos días también podría haber ido a su casa y ver si estaba bien, pero ya lo sabía, no estaba bien, no estaba bien desde que Eric y Sookie se fueron a vivir juntos, no es que fuesen los culpables, nada más lejos, y sabía que Jason se alegraba por ellos dos, pero fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo solo que estaba, de lo solo que había estado siempre, y eso hizo que últimamente su comportamiento fuese así de… así de, bueno, ni si quiera le salían las palabras, una cosa era ser mujeriego, otra era dejar que la vida lo pisoteara de esa forma en vez de tener el valor de enfrentarse a las cosas y buscar una mujer apropiada para él.

En fin fuese como fuese, estaba convencida de que esa racha estaba llegando a su fin, y si todo salía según lo planeado entre Eric y ella su hermanito pronto estaría volviendo a ser el de antes pero atado a una buena mujer, no era ella de relaciones serias pero reconocía que era lo que Jason necesitaba, solo faltaba que María y él pusiesen un poco de su parte, y no sabía porque, le daba la sensación de que María era muchas cosas, menos una mujer dispuesta a aguantar cualquier cosa….


	3. Olas 3

**Una vez más agradezco a Tokito13 y a Mina por la paciencia infinita desde el primer día hasta el ultimo. **

**Los capitulos en primicia en alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>Mientras estaba en la ducha escuchó el teléfono, no necesitaba siquiera salir a mirar la pantalla, o era su hermana, o era Eric o peor aún, era Pam dispuesta a matarlo por videollamada si era necesario, y se temía que era la última opción, así que más valía no hacerla esperar que sabía el genio que cargaba, se quito la espuma de encima y salió. Bingo, era ella y el teléfono estaba empezando a sonar de nuevo, descolgó y tal y como preveía no estaba de buen humor, era de comprender, sabía que se había pedido esos días pero no había dado señales de vida y eso para Pam era intolerable.<p>

La verdad es que sabía que ellos se preocupaban por él, por mucho que el intentase ocultárselo a todo el mundo, no era que le apeteciese salir de fiesta todo el rato, de hecho la noche anterior fue la única de los tres días que se fue de bares, el resto de días al final los había pasado en casa, bebiendo y pensando en su vida, pensó un par de veces coger la tabla e ir a atrapar algunas olas, pero en cuestión de segundos desechó la idea y cogió otra copa, también pensó que debería ir a trabajar, pero encerrarse en la oficina y ver como el negocio se sumergía poco a poco tampoco era buena idea para animarse, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta cargando con eso a Eric y Pam, solo serían unos días, solo era una mala racha y se le pasaría rápido, necesitaba acostumbrarse a que su hermana ya no viviese con él, era mayorcito para eso ya, siempre había tenido dinero para permitirse un apartamento y vivir él solo, pero no quería reconocer que le gustaba llegar a casa y ver a su hermanita allí… ¿a quien quería engañar? Lo que le gustaba era llegar y encontrar a alguien sin más…

Fuera como fuese, ahora no había nadie, su vida se basaba en pasar fuera el día, llegar a casa y verla vacía, coger la tabla y salir a ocupar la mente, volver, seguir viendo la casa vacía, emborracharse allí mismo o aguantar a llegar a un sitio decente y con suerte dormir acompañado aunque solo fuese esa noche.

No quería reconocerlo pero en el fondo le jodía que su amigo Eric tuviese lo que él quería, todo el mundo daba por hecho que era un pichabrava, que no quería nada serio, que siempre sería soltero y disfrutaría de varias mujeres juntas o por separado, y solo Eric y Pam sabían que en el fondo quería encontrar a una mujer y formar una familia algún día, tener el suficiente valor de querer a alguien tanto como para meterla en su vida… pero no, eso no podía ser porque era un cobarde incapaz de sentir amor sin que el terror y la angustia lo llenasen por dentro, ya había perdido a demasiadas personas queridas, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo, y lo tenía más que asumido hasta que Eric se fue a vivir con su hermana, entonces algo se rompió y sintió… ¿envidia? No sabía exactamente lo que era, solo sabía que ese era Eric, el que siempre se había jactado de que no necesitaba una mujer para ser feliz, y ahora tenía lo que él quería, y él tenía lo que Eric supuestamente había querido siempre, era como el mundo al revés, claro que no culpaba a su amigo de nada, sino a sí mismo de no tener el valor que él tuvo de salir y buscar a alguien importante, interesante, y con suerte que quisiera aguantarlo a él.

En todo esto pensaba de camino a la oficina, cuando quiso darse cuenta había llegado y estaba entrando a su despacho cuando una voz le llamó, era Pam.

- Vaya vaya vaya, si es verdad que te has dignado a venir y todo.

- Oye Pam…

- No, óyeme tu Stackhouse, que sea la última vez que te vas dejándome así, ¿me escuchas? Una esperaría que en dos días te hubiese dado tiempo a aclarar tu mente y hacer algo con tu aspecto, pero se ve que no, ¿se puede saber que le ha pasado a tu cuchilla de afeitar? Porque es obvio que es algo grave debido a tu barba.

- Ya te he dicho que me he quedado dormido, me he despertado, me he dado una ducha rápida y he volado aquí, no me he fijado en cómo me veía.

- Pues ya te lo digo yo, fatal, te ves fatal, tienes ojeras, barba recién salida y mal cuidada, vas despeinado ¡y para colmo esa corbata no te pega! ¿quieres más datos? Y no me digas que te has despertado tarde, porque sé perfectamente que aparte de eso es que ni siquiera estabas en tu casa al despertar.

- Tienes razón, ya te he dicho que estos días he estado ocupado, era la idea de tener días libres, ¿sabes?

- Ya… me imagino que no ha sido ni de compras, ni trabajando porque aquí no has aparecido, ni desde luego haciendo deporte con esa cara... - su tono era más preocupado de lo que le quería hacer ver, en el fondo, Pam era como una madraza..., muy en el fondo-. Vamos a dejarlo, Eric está esperando en su despacho, hay algo nuevo que debes saber.

Antes de que se arrepintiese de haber dejado la bronca empezó a andar, Pam no siempre era así, es verdad que por lo general era una mujer dura y sarcástica, pero no era la típica que iba echando la bronca, aunque con él últimamente no tenía otra forma de hablar, de todas formas era hora de centrarse en el trabajo, así que apresuro el paso con la esperanza de que Eric tuviese un buen caso entre las manos.

Cuando entro en el despacho no tenía un buen caso entre las manos pero sí a una mujer impresionante sentada enfrente, no pudo evitar repasarla de arriba abajo, ¿Quién sería? Tal vez una clienta necesitando ayuda en su divorcio, no, era demasiado joven para eso, decidió no esperar más.

- Buenos días Eric, buenos días señorita… -dijo mientras esta se levantaba visiblemente nerviosa y decía su nombre.

- María, es un placer.

- El placer es mío.

Dijo con la mirada más seductora de la que disponía, desde luego ahora que la veía de pie era mucho más impresionante, morena, ojos marrones y enormes, una boca fina pero sensual, una nariz perfecta, un cuerpo delgado y ejercitado por la forma en que se apretaba su estomago y sus pechos se erguían bajo ese vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, Dios, era realmente un bellezon, sería mejor centrarse en el motivo de su visita antes de que su propio cuerpo empezase a reaccionar, y sabía por experiencia que no tardaría mucho más en hacerlo así que carraspeo y volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus ojos.

- En que podemos ayudarla.

- Jason –dijo Eric- te presento a tu nueva secretaría, la señorita Gómez se encargara de ser tu mano derecha en todo lo que necesites, acaba de firmar un contrato de prueba de 30 días y luego… ya veremos – le dijo su amigo levantándole una ceja-

Se quedó blanco, ¿una qué? ¿De verdad esperaba que aceptase tener secretaria? Por muy buena que estuviese él no necesitaba de ninguna mano derecha, se enfureció solo de pensar que él y Pam hubiesen pensado algo tan estúpido, joder, faltaba dos días al trabajo y le organizaban esta encerrona buscándole ayuda, ¡como si no fuese capaz de llevar su trabajo con total eficacia! Algo debió notar María porque enseguida se puso nerviosa y empezó a hablarle.

- Será un placer ayudarle en todo lo que necesite, entiendo de contabilidad y administración y puedo serle útil en cualquier cosa que necesite.

Eso no era una proposición desde luego, pero su mente no pudo evitar imaginarla en una cama enorme dándole todo lo que de verdad necesitaba, porque aparte de eso, no quería ni necesitaba de más ayuda.  
>- Gracias, de momento vaya a mi despacho mientras yo comento unos asuntos con mi socio.<p>

No quiso ser estúpido pero reconocía que la voz le había salido más seria de lo normal, nada más cerrar la puerta del despacho se volvió hacia Eric.

- ¿En qué coño estabais pensando? ¿una secretaria Eric? ¿Es que ahora necesito una recadera que haga lo que yo no soy capaz de hacer?

- Escúchame, ya sé que estas enfadado pero nadie ha insinuado nunca que tu necesites ayuda en el trabajo, todos sabemos aquí que eres más que eficiente.

- ¡Y una mierda! Me pido dos días y aprovecháis para buscarme una canguro o no sé qué coño piensas que es esto, pero desde luego no voy a consentirlo, y si no explícame, ¿porque es MI secretaria y no nuestra, eh?

- ¡Tranquilízate por favor! María está aquí para ayudarnos a todos con la contabilidad y la administración, pero yo no quiero tener problemas con Sookie, ya la has visto, sabes perfectamente que tu hermana no me dejaría vivir hasta que la alejase de mi y no me fío de ponérsela a Pam porque es capaz de lanzarse a su yugular a la media hora de tenerla en su despacho, venga hermano, sabes perfectamente que necesitamos ayuda, no cobra mucho, lo necesita y, créeme, está más que cualificada y puede sernos de mucha utilidad.

En ese momento Pam entro como una bala al despacho.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? ¿Jase que son esas voces?

No contestó, estaba pensando aun en lo que Eric le había dicho, la verdad es que tenía sentido, si no cobraba demasiado, y era eficiente igual podía ser de utilidad, además en lo de Sookie tenía razón, a veces pensaba que su hermana estaba medio enferma de celos, no soportaría tener a nadie cerca de Eric tantas horas, y Pam… bueno, sabiendo sus gustos sexuales y viendo a María no hacía falta decir más, también debía reconocer que últimamente estaba todo el día con la escopeta cargada y no había esperado ni si quiera la explicación de Eric, cuando salió de sus pensamientos Pam y Eric lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de preocupación, tenía que decir algo ahora o eso terminaría con una visita obligada a un psicólogo por ese temperamento que se cargaba últimamente.

- No pasa nada Pam, ha sido una confusión, está bien, María es nuestra nueva secretaría, ¿y dónde va a trabajar? Porque aquí solo hay tres oficinas, la sala de reuniones y la recepción.

- Bueno Jason, mientras pensamos en algo lo mejor es que este contigo en tu despacho, así de paso te ve trabajar y puede aprender antes y mejor –contesto Pam-

- Está bien, pero no vais a tenerme todo el día de canguro, os vais enterando desde ya, lo último que necesito es una lapa.

Los dos asintieron y el salió del despacho de Eric en dirección al suyo, ahora tocaba conocer a la tal María, y ver si de verdad aparte de buena estaba tan cualificada como decían.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de que Pam le enseñara todo lo que había por ver allí la llevo hasta Eric que le pidió que firmase el contrato de prueba, se sentó, lo leyó y le parecieron bien las condiciones así que firmo de inmediato, luego miro a Eric y este parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer con ella, de pronto empezó a hablarle.

- Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido lo que has visto?

- Es un bufete precioso, estoy segura de que me encantara trabajar aquí, o eso espero.

- Yo también lo espero, dime, ¿sabes utilizar los programas básicos de contabilidad?

- Si, al menos los básicos de España, pero supongo que la diferencia será mínima, y como ya le he dicho en otras ocasiones aprendo rápido.

- Ya te he dicho que puedes tutearme María, después de todo no soy americano cien por cien, también vengo de Europa.

- Claro, perdón, creo que la contabilidad será fácil de llevar, tengo un poco más de miedo al ámbito administrativo, no entiendo mucho de leyes y menos aún de leyes americanas.

- Por eso no te preocupes, te pondrás al día rápido, lo bueno de no tener demasiados clientes ahora mismo es que tienes tiempo de sobra para aprender cómo funciona todo.

- Genial, estoy deseando empezar cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo, voy a explicarte un poco en que estamos especializados cada uno, así podrás saber a quién dirigirte según las dudas que tengas, Pam está especializada en Honor, intimidad e imagen, o lo que es lo mismo, defiende la integridad de las personas, aspiramos a famosos o gente conocida – se rió-, Jasón Stackhouse, tu jefe, y yo somos especialistas en derecho penal, la palabra lo dice todo así que no tengo que explicártelo, ¿lo entiendes no?

- Claro, Pam es la picapleitos, y mi jefe y tú los de los asesinatos, como los del CSI

De pronto sonó una estruendosa carcajada, mientras ella se moría de vergüenza, de nuevo había vuelto a hablar antes de pensar, de verdad que no entendía lo que pasaba con su cabeza, y mucho menos con el señor Northman, cualquier americano en esa situación ya la estaría poniendo de patitas en la calle por tomarme esas confianzas, suponía que él tenía razón en eso de que solo era americano a medias y por eso la entendía, aun así se apresuró en arreglarlo.

- Ósea quiero decir que sí, que lo entiendo perfectamente

- Genial, ahora solo falta esperar que llegue tu jefe

En esas estaban cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció él, despeinado, con barba de tres días, sin bigote como ella pensaba y desde luego no era un viejo, tendría la misma edad que Eric, era mucho más bajito y no era tan llamativo ni tan guapo como él, entonces… ¿Por qué lo veía tan atractivo?, estaba allí de pie, mirándola, más bien inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, hasta que por fin le dio los buenos días a Eric y luego a ella esperando que le diese un nombre, se levanto como pudo y se presentó. Tenía unos ojos profundos, desde luego era guapo también, parecía apagado y no tenía buen aspecto ese día, pero lo imaginaba a su manera y casi le temblaban las piernas, ¡genial! Ahora se dedicaba a fantasear con su recién estrenado jefe, de pronto dejo de mirarla y volvió a hablarle.

- En que podemos ayudarla.

- Jason te presento a tu nueva secretaria, la señorita Gómez se encargara de ser tu mano derecha en todo lo que necesites, acaba de firmar un contrato de prueba de 30 días y luego… ya veremos

Ese era el dios nórdico como ya lo había bautizado en su mente, ¿ya veremos? Anda que también le daba esperanzas, claro que en ese momento dejo de pensar porque su nuevo jefe se puso blanco como la pared y de ahí fue pasando al rojo, se puso muy nerviosa ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No sabía que tendría secretaria? ¿O tal vez lo sabía pero no la veía a ella para el puesto? Lo que fuese era grave porque cada vez estaba más rojo, ella no pudo evitarlo y necesitaba decir cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

- Será un placer ayudarle en todo lo que necesite, entiendo de contabilidad y administración y puedo serle útil en cualquier cosa que necesite.

El señor Stackhouse le dio las gracias y la mando al despacho mientras el comentaba algunos asuntos con su socio, y por alguna razón ella sabía que esos asuntos eran referente a su persona, pero tal y como se había dirigido hacía un minuto a ella era mejor estar calladita, ya había puesto en juego su trabajo por bocazas un par de veces y solo era su primer día, así que salió de allí como una bala y se dirigió al despacho que Pam le había mostrado como el suyo, ahora que se fijaba, ¿Cómo había pensado en que era un viejo? No era un despacho de alguien mayor, se sentó allí a esperar que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, al cabo de unos minutos noto dirigirse unos pasos hacía donde ella estaba y el corazón empezó a desbocársele de nuevo…


	4. Olas 4

**Los capitulos en primicia en alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>Bueno, no había ido tan mal como pensaban, había estado explicando un poco a María en qué consistían las especialidades de los tres, no había podido resistir la carcajada ante su comparación con la serie CSI, esa chica desde luego era ocurrente, y simpática, cada vez le caía mejor, cuando Jason entró él no pudo evitar sonreír aunque se cuidó mucho de controlarse, se quedó embobado con María, después de presentarse y que ella se pusiera en pie la inspecciono de arriba abajo, lo conocía desde hacía 15 años y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, le había encantado, claro que eso tampoco era tan difícil, Jason era un hombre con gustos bastante amplios sobre mujeres, le gustaba cualquiera que tuviera un par de buenos pechos, y sin duda María estaba bien dotada, el estaba enamorado hasta las trancas pero no ciego, cuando le dijo a Jason que María sería su secretaría se temió lo peor, y la cara de su amigo no hizo más que confirmárselo, gracias a Dios tuvo el detalle de mandar a la chica a su despacho antes de estallar, una vez cerrada la puerta se convirtió en una fiera, tanto que se preocupo al ver que Jason se tomaba eso como algo personal y creía que ya no confiaban en él para llevar a cabo su trabajo, él solo saco a relucir los dos días que había faltado a trabajar, no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo tenía serios problemas de autoestima si de verdad pensaba que él o Pam dudaban de su capacidad.<p>

Pero después de todo fue bien, le explicó una verdad a medias, que era secretaría de todos pero tendrían que decir que era suya para que Sookie no montara un escándalo por celos, cosa comprensible, María estaba más que de buen ver, y ponerla de secretaria de Pam era mala idea puesto que se lanzaría a su yugular, la historia le salió sola, y supuso que fue bastante creíble porque de pronto Jason se paró pensando, mientras Pam entraba en el despacho preguntando por sus voces, al cabo de unos minutos nos miro, intentó recomponerse y aceptó a regañadientes, genial, estaba dentro, eso sí, advirtió que no quería una lapa así que tendrían que estar muy pendientes del límite de su paciencia y quitar a María de su lado cuando hiciese falta.

Con las mismas se dirigió a su despacho mientras Pam y él se miraban y se sonreían, en cuanto estuvieron seguros de que no les oía, Pam empezó a preguntar y él le contó todo lo que había pasado, incluido el repaso que Jason le había dado a María antes de saber que sería su secretaría.

- Genial, esto solo es el principio, tenemos que hacer que estén todo el tiempo posible juntos, y si es necesario cargar a Jase de trabajo hasta las cejas para que tenga que quedarse a comer en la oficina, y por consiguiente María tenga que quedarse a solas con él lo haremos.

- Si Pam pero tranquila, no queremos que la chica se asuste o piense que la sometemos a esclavitud, vamos a dejar que se adapten y a ver qué pasa al menos esta semana.

Pam lo miró con cara de perrito degollado, sabía perfectamente que se moría de ganas por apresurar la historia pero uno de los dos tenía que ser quien pusiera el freno y ese era él, además había visto a Jason con muy mal aspecto, y sabía que tenía que sanar poco a poco, meterle presión solo haría que se agobiara de nuevo y desapareciese otra vez del mapa.

En esas estaba cuando el teléfono sonó, miro la pantalla y no podía creerlo.

- ¿Te has acordado de pronto de que existo? –dijo con una sonrisa, siempre tenía ese efecto en él, hablaban a menudo por internet pero era raro que su hermano lo llamase-

- Hola Eric, ya sé que es raro, solo quería saber que vas a hacer en el próximo mes, lo tengo libre y he pensado hacer las Américas – se rió-. Me apetece verte y de paso pedir asesoramiento a Pam sobre la posible edición de mis libros ahí.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Avísame en cuanto tengas los billetes y la hora de llegada para ir a recogerte.

- No hace falta, voy con mi editora favorita y ya está todo organizado. En cuanto nos hayamos instalado y comprobado lo cómoda que es nuestra habitación, te llamo. Nos vemos el sábado.

- ¿Nuestra habitación?, ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo sobre tu editora favorita que aún no sepa...? - su hermano soltó una risa satisfecha al otro lado de la línea- Estaré esperando tu llamada con impaciencia, hermanito – se rió-, me da que tienes mucho que contar...

- Bueno –hizo una pausa y supo que sonreía- ya te contaré cuando este por ahí, eso requiere de tranquilidad y un par de cervezas – se rió-. Un abrazo, Eric, te llamo en cuanto llegue.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a sonreír, tenía que contarle eso a su Sookie en cuanto pudiese, ¡su hermano Leif en Los Ángeles! Estaba feliz por volver a verlo, desde que decidió instalarse en España lo veía más bien poco, Leif estaba ocupado con sus libros y por lo que podía deducir, con su editora, y el tenia en la cabeza el negocio, Sookie, Pam y últimamente Jason, así que tampoco era momento de viajar, y justo ahora tenía un mes entero para estar con él, desde luego el día al final estaba resultando ser redondo.

****OoOoOoOoOoO****

Cuando entro en el despacho la vio allí, sentada mirando al frente, tuvo la sensación de que no se atrevía a girarse para verlo, así que rodeo su mesa y se sentó en su sillón quedando cara a ella

- Bien, el señor Northman ya me ha comentado que tiene experiencia en el sector

- Sí señor, no en EEUU pero he trabajado en España como contable y administrativa, y mis estudios allí fueron amplios

- De acuerdo, no he tenido tiempo de mirar su curriculum así que dígame que estudios realizó

- Bueno, hice contabilidad y administración general de empresas en mi ciudad, trabaje en un par de empresas amigas de la familia, pero creo que seré capaz de llevar la tarea necesaria a cabo sin muchas complicaciones

- Eso está bien, ahora si no le importa vamos a salir a desayunar – le dijo, se levantó pero ella no se movió de su sitio- ¿ha desayunado ya? ¿o es que no tiene por costumbre hacerlo?

- Oh, sí, perdón, pensé que se refería a desayunar con sus socios, si me permite ir un momento al aseo enseguida voy

- Está bien, la espero en la puerta

Y con esas salió, realmente ella tenía razón, no sabía porque la llevaba a desayunar, lo normal era ir con Eric y Pam, pero, de repente, había sentido curiosidad por saber más de ella, la veía nerviosa y pensó que una cafetería era un sitio más relajado y quizá se tranquilaría un poco, además se moría de hambre y necesitaba salir ya. Mientras pensaba en eso la vio aparecer de nuevo, el corazón le dio un vuelco, dentro le había parecido guapa pero en movimiento lo era mucho más, pero no podía pensar así, era una empleada y no iba a ir por ahí, tenía que controlarse.

- Ya estoy lista, cuando quiera

- Vamos, conozco un local cerca de aquí, voy a decirle a Eric dónde estaremos.

- Volvió sobre sus pasos y entro en el despacho de Eric, nada más entrar los dos se callaron como si estuviesen hablando algo referente a él.

- Chicos voy a salir a desayunar, vuelvo para la reunión, por cierto, me llevo a María

- Claro, además no te preocupes por la reunión, todo está controlado –dijo Pam con una mirada entre divertida e ilusionada

– De acuerdo, aun así volveremos pronto, hasta luego

Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta, María miraba al horizonte un poco absorta en sus pensamientos, le toco el hombro y noto como se sobresaltaba

– Perdón, no quería asustarla.

– No pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando algunas cosas

– ¿Vamos? tengo el coche aparcado detrás de la calle

Ella asintió y la llevo hasta el aparcamiento, abrió su puerta para que subiera y luego subió él, en realidad el sitio que pensó en un principio estaba al lado, pero de pronto tuvo ganas de llevarla a un café al que él solía ir, y ya que la reunión estaba controlada supuso que no importaría alejarse un poco más o tardar más tiempo en volver, el camino en coche duraba unos 20 minutos, miraba a María de reojo, iba sentada muy recta y miraba todo el tiempo por la ventana, como sin saber que hacer o decir, así que decidió romper el hielo y sacarle conversación

– ¿Qué le ha parecido el bufete?

– Es precioso, sus socios se han encargado de enseñármelo y explicarme por encima el funcionamiento

– Si, la verdad es que es un sitio bonito, ¿es su primer trabajo serio aquí?

– No señor, he tenido algunos trabajos a tiempo parcial y normalmente de un mes o dos, tampoco llevo tanto tiempo en EEUU

– Si vamos a pasar todo el día juntos y trabajando prefiero que me tutees María –dijo con media sonrisa, le incomodaba que le hablase de usted, ya sabía que era lo políticamente correcto, pero de todas formas, sus últimos pensamientos no habían sido del todo correctos, o sí, pero no para hacérselos a una empleada.

– Claro, como decía no llevo mucho tiempo en este país, así que tampoco he tenido tiempo de trabajar en nada serio, y adaptarse al idioma lleva un tiempo

– ¿Desde cuándo llevas aquí? ¿No sabías ingles cuando viniste?

– Apenas hago un año ahora, vine el año pasado empezando el verano, y respecto al idioma, bueno, sabía lo básico, que es como no saber nada cuando quieres relacionarte con alguien, hacer amigos o encontrar un trabajo, aunque ahora tengo todo eso…

– De todas formas te desenvuelves muy bien para llevar solo un año aquí, ¿o has vivido antes en otros países?

– No, solo he vivido en España y aquí

– Oh, bueno entonces me sorprendes gratamente –le dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora, sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba en ella, igual que sabía que ella no se dejaría tocar un pelo, estaba allí para trabajar, eso si se le notaba- ya estamos llegando

Aparcó frente a la playa, entraron en un café y pasaron a la terraza, tenía unas vistas impresionantes que a él siempre le relajaban, esperaba que hiciera el mismo efecto en ella. Se acomodaron en una de las mesas y pidieron algo para desayunar y un café para cada uno, el estuvo tentado de pedir una cerveza, pero sabía que no era la mejor opción, cuando la camarera les sirvió lo que habían pedido la miro, estaba mirando el mar y sus ojos tenían un color entre miel y verde oscuro debido al sol que le daba de frente, su piel morena parecía brillar, él sabía que era guapa, pero no entendía porque la veía como a una Diosa, había tenido a mujeres más o menos así en su cama y no había estado tan impresionado antes, carraspeo para que ella lo mirara.

– Y dime, ¿de qué parte de España eres?

– Nací y me crié en el sur, en realidad Los Ángeles se parece bastante a mi ciudad, no es lo mismo obviamente, no hay tantísima gente, ni tantas oportunidades, pero el paisaje si es parecido, reconozco que de no haber sido así no se cuanto tiempo habría aguantado aquí.

– Vaya, es curioso, el hermano de Eric también vive en el sur, no sé si has oído hablar de él, se llama Leif Northman, desde que se fue a España apenas aparece por aquí, está convencido de que vive en la ciudad perfecta

– Claro que sí, tengo todos sus libros, la verdad es que no había caído en el gran parecido que tienen, el sur tiene los mejores atardeceres del mundo, una preciosidad, no me extraña que no quiera moverse, en realidad cualquier ciudad de mi país tiene unos atardeceres únicos, o tal vez lo que me hace hablar es la nostalgia

– Lo echas de menos… - dijo como una afirmación más que como una pregunta.

– Cada día pienso en todo lo que deje allí, por supuesto que lo echo de menos, pero esto era lo que yo quería y buscaba, y no pienso volver todavía

– ¿pero piensas volver algún día?

– Eso depende, si consigo cumplir el propósito por el que vine no volveré en mucho tiempo más que de vacaciones, pero si no lo consigo pues no lo sé, en algún momento tendré que plantearme la vuelta supongo

Incomprensiblemente, eso le dolió... no quería que se fuera, la conocía solo de una hora pero quería conocer más, saber más de su nueva secretaria, se repitió, y para eso la iba a necesitar cerca, a cierta distancia, se recordó, que si no, Eric le iba a cortar los huevos por pichabrava, y aún así, tenía que reconocer que le ponía.  
>– ¿Qué viniste a buscar?<p>

– Mis sueños – dijo con una voz suave y llena de anhelo, se detuvo un instante y su mirada se perdió en el mar-, pero los sueños cambian y ahora, toca adaptarse. Me va a gustar mucho trabajar para ti y para Eric y Pam.

Daba la impresión de estar incómoda y de no querer seguir por ahí, y eso le pareció misterioso y le interesó. Ya se enteraría, iba a pasar muchas horas con ella. Era paciente, por ella esperaría, seguro que merecía la pena.

– Te vas a sentir como en casa, ya verás – le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas y ella le devolvió una igualmente radiante-. Somos buenos jefes, ya verás, será un trabajo pesado y poco agradable la mayor parte de las veces, pero te adaptarás pronto. Eric te lo ha explicado todo, ¿no?

– Sí, me ha puesto al tanto del trabajo y mis responsabilidades, que irán en aumento con el tiempo.

Acabaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la salida, ella no paraba de mirar el mar así que él se lanzo a preguntar  
>- ¿te gusta mucho el mar verdad? no paras de observarlo<p>

- Bueno –sonrió - normalmente paso mi tiempo libre en la playa, estaba acostumbrada en España y cuando llegue a LA estuve buscando hasta encontrar la playa a la que suelo ir

- Te entiendo, yo también estoy acostumbrado a pasar mi tiempo libre en el mar.

Volvieron a subirse en el coche y de camino a la oficina no hablaron mucho, el puso algo de música para no crear un silencio incómodo, era extraño, mucho más allá de las sensaciones que una mujer como ella podía y, de hecho lo hacía, despertar en él, le producía ternura esa chica, se sintió protector, bajo ningún concepto querría que le pasara nada malo.

Al entrar al despacho de nuevo, la puso a archivar, le explicó los programas que tendría que manejar, lista era desde luego, en menos de una hora estaba haciendo más que ningún otro empleado que hubiese tenido antes, así que decidió que podía dejarla un rato mientras adelantaba algo de trabajo atrasado y dejaba a María adaptarse.

Cuando llego la hora de irse salió a la puerta a esperar a Eric y Pam, ellos salieron a los dos minutos.

- ¿Os apetece almorzar y tomar algo juntos? – no le apetecía estar solo.

- Lo siento hermano, he quedado con tu hermana para comer y luego vamos a ir a comprar algo de ropa para el verano que está entrando, ya sabes que no puedo ir de cualquier forma por ahí –ese era Eric el enchochado, aun le hacía gracia ver como se tomaba su día a día desde que estaba con su hermana.

- ¿Qué me dices Pam?

- Me encantaría cielo, pero esta tarde me toca sesión de masajes y ya sabes que cuando salgo estoy demasiado cansada para hacer nada.

- Esta bien, entonces mañana nos vemos.

En esas estaba cuando María salió a la puerta y se despidió de ellos, comenzó a andar por la calle, pensó que no tenía coche aun, mas le valía no vivir muy lejos. Suspiró mientras miraba cómo se perdía entre la gente que a esas horas ya empezaba a dejar sus trabajos y dirigirse a sus casas, donde alguien les esperaría con un beso. "Muy bien, Stackhouse – pensó-, ya estás otra vez...", y sus ojos se fijaron en el vaivén de sus caderas, no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese a funcionar. No, estaba convencido de que no lo haría porque donde le apetecía que esas caderas funcionaran era en su cama, encima, debajo, al lado... De repente, se quedó lívido, ese tren de pensamientos era, como mínimo, inquietante, primero porque estaba fantaseando con su secretaria, a la que acababa de conocer, y si Eric o Pam lo supieran, le montarían un número. Pero lo que verdaderamente le puso los pelos de punta fue el simple hecho de desearla en su cama. Nunca nadie había estado en ella...


	5. Olas 5

**Los capítulos en primicia en alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>Sabía que había entrado al despacho aunque no lo veía porque estaba sentada mirando al frente, esperaba que su corazón se calmase un poco antes de verlo, no había parecido muy contento de tenerla allí, y aunque con su genio normalmente hubiese soltado una fresca, no era momento ni lugar para ser así, tenía que repetirse hasta la saciedad que necesitaba el trabajo para poder controlar sus contestaciones, él rodeo la mesa y se sentó en su silla, ahora se fijaba más en cómo iba vestido, llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris, camisa blanca un poco arrugada y corbata negra y un poco torcida, bueno estaba desde luego, oh mierda, eso no iba bien, no entendía que pasaba, supuso que era simple química, Eric era mucho más alto y atractivo que él y sin embargo se sentía más tranquila cuando tenía que decirle algo, mientras ella pensaba todo esto su jefe iba preguntándole por su curriculum y experiencia, contestó como una grabadora, ya había repetido lo mismo de diferente manera en varias ocasiones a Eric así que tenía ensayadas las respuestas, de pronto se levantó y dijo que se iba a desayunar, se quedó allí esperando que le diese algo de trabajo para hacer mientras él volvía, pero él no dejo de mirarla.<p>

- ¿ha desayunado ya? ¿o es que no tiene por costumbre hacerlo?

- Oh, sí, perdón, pensé que se refería a desayunar con sus socios, si me permite ir un momento al aseo enseguida voy.

- Está bien, la espero en la puerta

¿Cómo? necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, ¿quería ir a desayunar con ella? eso de no tener experiencia en trabajos serios de California era una mierda, no sabía si eso era normal o no, como fuese tenía que hacerlo, estaba en el aseo hiperventilando e intentando controlarse, al cabo de unos minutos salió y allí estaba él esperándola en la puerta tal y como le había dicho.

Cuando llegó a su altura le avisó de que ya estaba lista, él le dijo que tenía que avisar a Eric de donde estarían así que esperó en la puerta mirando al frente, quien le iba a decir que después de tanto luchar con sus padres por no querer estudiar nada acerca de números sería ese trabajo el que la mantendría en LA, en eso estaba cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, dio un pequeño salto y vio que era Jason, le pidió perdón por haberla asustado y le dijo que había que ir hasta el coche, ¿coche? ¿No estaba al lado el bar a donde pensaba ir? simplemente asintió y lo siguió, al llegar al coche la invito a entrar sujetándole la puerta, cuando se subió y lo vio subirse volvió a ponerse nerviosa, así que hizo lo que ya había aprendido con el baile, enderezo la espalda, tensó el estomago y se concentro en respirar mientras miraba por la ventana hasta que él empezó a preguntarle por el bufete, le pidió que lo tutease también al igual que ya habían hecho Eric y Pam, solo que él lo dijo con una media sonrisa que casi la vuelve loca, preguntó por el idioma y por el tiempo que llevaba allí, fueron hablando hasta que aparcó el coche frente a la playa.

Cuando entraron en la terraza se quedó impresionada, tenía una vistas del mar increíbles, después de pedir el desayuno no pudo evitar embobarse mirándolo, era lo que más la calmaba del mundo, se sentaba frente al agua y se quedaba mirando el infinito, a veces imaginaba el otro lado del charco, su tierra, su gente, que estarían haciendo en ese momento, Jason carraspeo sacándola de sus pensamientos una vez más. Le preguntó de qué parte de España era, y estuvieron hablando del parecido entre LA y su tierra, así fue como supo que Leif Northman, el escritor al que tanto admiraba era hermano de uno de sus jefes, la verdad es que era un poco estúpido no haber caído antes en el parecido o en que tenían el mismo apellido, Leif triunfaba actualmente en España con sus libros, hablar de él y del sur, el sitio en donde estaba viviendo hizo que recordase los atardeceres, las playas de su ciudad, y volviese a sentir nostalgia, su jefe debió notarlo.

- Lo echas de menos…

- Cada día pienso en todo lo que deje allí, por supuesto que lo echo de menos, pero esto era lo que yo quería y buscaba, y no pienso volver todavía –eso era verdad, de momento no pensaba moverse de donde estaba-

Le preguntó si pensaba volver algún día, así que le contestó lo más sinceramente que pudo, todo iba bien hasta que le pregunto que fue a buscar a EEUU, se puso tensa de pronto, no quería que el supiera que había ido soñando con formarse profesionalmente en la danza, y ya no era porque estuviese bien o mal visto eso en un trabajo, que no lo sabía, era por lo que pudiese pensar de ella, que era una niña con pájaros en la cabeza, lo mismo que pensaban todos, no, tenía que evitar aquello a toda costa, él pareció darse cuenta porque inmediatamente retomó la palabra y guió la conversación hacía el trabajo, así pasó el desayuno hasta que llego la hora de salir, cuando iba por la puerta echó un último vistazo a aquella panorámica.

- ¿te gusta mucho el mar verdad? no paras de observarlo

- Bueno- sonrió sin saber bien que decir- normalmente paso mi tiempo libre en la playa, estaba acostumbrada en España y cuando llegue a LA estuve buscando hasta encontrar la playa a la que suelo ir.

¡Genial! otra verdad a medias, eso cada vez se le daba mejor, no era necesario decir mentiras, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, lo que él no sabía era que buscó por cielo mar y tierra una playa tranquila, pero era imposible, dentro de LA vivía en la zona de Santa Mónica, y eso era indicativo de gente, gente y más gente, aun recordaba la primera vez que vio el enorme parque de atracciones junto a la playa, la impresionó tanto que decidió que iría al caer el atardecer cada vez que pudiera a practicar allí su pasión, le encantaba que la arena la salpicara mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo de su mp3.

- Te entiendo, yo también estoy acostumbrado a pasar mi tiempo libre en el mar.

Vaya, eso si la sorprendía, seguramente era uno de esos niños de papa y mama que se levantaba, iba a dar un paseo a la playa, o corría un poco y volvía a su vida genial en la gran ciudad.

Volvieron al coche y el camino fue en silencio hasta el bufete, solo se oía la música que su jefe puso de fondo, la verdad es que no era incomodo, al menos no tanto como había sido el recorrido hacia el café.  
>Al entrar al despacho de nuevo, Jason la mando archivar un buen montón de documentos que tenía por el escritorio y la estantería, él estuvo toda la mañana de un lado a otro haciendo llamadas o hablando con Eric y Pam, casi lo prefería así, cuando se acercaba a ella se ponía de los nervios y necesitaba tranquilidad para centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, la mañana de ese miércoles pasó tan rápido que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era hora de irse, era otra de las cosas que más le gustaban de su nuevo trabajo, trabajaba de 08.00 de la mañana a 15.00 de la tarde, así que disponía de bastante tiempo libre para hacer lo que le apeteciese.<p>

Recogió sus cosas, se despidió de sus tres jefes en la puerta y echo a andar por la calle, vivir en Santa Mónica se convertía en un coñazo básicamente porque tenía que moverse a pie o pagando medios de transporte todo el tiempo, el bufete estaba en el centro de LA y quedaba bastante lejos de Santa Mónica, así que necesitaba una solución a eso.

Al llegar a casa llamó a su amigo Marco, había conocido un grupo de gente que bailaba en los parques o en la playa y se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero Marco era un poco más especial, estaba de infarto si, había que reconocerlo, pero no era eso lo que lo hacía más especial, a él podía contarle cualquier cosa, podía decirse que era su mejor amigo allí, y aunque sabía que él estaba esperando tener la oportunidad de llevarla a la cama, ella tenía claro que de momento lo más que podía darle era amistad y baile, cuando descolgó el teléfono se notaba que sonreía, no era raro imaginarlo, siempre estaba así.

- ¡Hola hermosa! ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

- Bien, pero necesito descargar adrenalina ¿se te ocurre algo?

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas… pero la que más te gustara será un bailecito debajo del muelle, en la playa

- Genial, es justo lo que necesito, como algo, me ducho y te veo allí.

- Ok, bye

Y con las mismas se apresuró en estar lista, tenía que despojarse de esos tacones, la estaban matando, ahora que tenía trabajo suponía que sus jornadas de danza ya no tendrían tanta cabida, estaría cansada algún que otro día, pero mientras pudiese iría a practicar ya fuese sola, con Marco, o con algún otro amigo de los que tenían en común

****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****

Al llegar a casa se preparó algo de comer y luego pensó en que hacer durante el resto de la tarde, le dieron ganas de ir a atrapar alguna ola, no había nada mejor que eso para relajarse, pero luego pensó en que había estado dos días ausente del trabajo, así que lo mejor era ponerse las pilas y pasar la tarde trabajando.

No llevaba ni dos horas sentado cuando empezó a aburrirse, se levantó y fue a la terraza, la verdad es que le encantaba su casa, cuando murieron sus padres empezó a plantearse eso de irse a vivir a la playa, así que un día Sookie y el decidieron vender la casa de sus padres, en principio su hermana iría a vivir sola a un apartamento, él compro aquella enorme casa frente al mar, se sentía bastante solo y pensó que Sookie bien podría vivir con él, la casa era lo suficientemente grande, además así podrían llevar los gastos a medias, y así fue, vivieron juntos bastante tiempo hasta que ella se fue con Eric…

Ahora se le hacía aun mas grande, tenía dos plantas, la planta superior la habitaban tres dormitorios, un baño para dos de ellos y otro privado para su cuarto, como le gustaba tanto el agua hizo construir un jacuzzi enorme en el centro con cristaleras que daban al mar, si se agobiaba mucho solo tenía que desnudarse, meterse dentro y ver atardecer desde allí, en la planta de abajo tenía un salón que hacía las veces de despacho, con una librería enorme, y el escritorio apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá, la chimenea, y el mueble de la tele, a un lateral quedaba la pared con cristaleras que daban a la terraza, la cocina, un baño más, y un pequeño trastero donde guardaba todas las tablas de surf que había ido comprando con los años.

Estando en la terraza se fijo en el muelle y en el parque de atracciones, realmente era una vista preciosa, desde allí mismo tenía unas escaleras que bajaban justo a la arena, si quería darse un baño o simplemente coger olas en menos de cinco minutos estaba en el agua, volvió a tentarse a ir, pero la responsabilidad era mayor y tenía que terminar varios asuntos de la empresa, así que se giro y entro dentro de nuevo, puso algo de música y se dispuso a trabajar hasta la hora de cenar.

Cuando por fin acabó se sintió bien, era raro pero no tenía ganas de salir, en realidad se metió en la cama y puso la tele, sin saber cómo empezó a pensar en María, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Le había dicho que le gustaba la playa y pasaba bastante tiempo allí, ¿iría cerca de donde él vivía? Tal vez hiciese surf como él… no, eso era mala idea, no podía implicarse con ella, solo la conocía de un día pero era muy inteligente, estaba seguro de que era un buen partido para el bufete y el no podía ni debía volver a cagarla, Eric y Pam lo matarían si supieran siquiera lo que pensaba cuando la veía…

****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****

Cuando llego al muelle no solo estaba Marco, estaban todos sus amigos, sonrió, le encantaba estar con ellos, la hacían sentir casi como en casa, además todos bailaban de muerte y le habían enseñado muchas cosas, eso sí, por mucho que bailaran bien ninguno de ellos, incluida ella misma había conseguido una oportunidad todavía, mejor no pensar eso, llego hasta ellos y los saludó.

- ¡Hola reina! Marco nos dijo que venía y nos invitó a algo de meneo, además queríamos saber cómo ha ido tu primer día de trabajo –ese era Adrien, un chico capaz de convertirse en puro chicle cuando bailaba, tenía el pelo corto aunque siempre lo llevaba tapado con alguna gorra, su pelo era rubio oscuro, ojos verdes y buen cuerpo, de hecho ninguno de sus amigos tenía mal cuerpo debido a los entrenamientos-

- ¡Eso! ¿Cómo llevas ser la secretaria pija de un bufete de abogados? – y esa era Alexia, era una chica guapísima, mulata y con un cuerpo impresionante, se movía bien, tenía un carácter fuerte y era fácil que algo le sentase mal, quería que todos centrasen sus vidas en bailar y presentarse a competiciones, algo imposible para ella en ese momento -

- Está bien, las condiciones son buenas y tengo toda la tarde libre, así que no faltaré mucho a los entrenamientos.

- Mas te vale, estas en California para bailar, no para llevarle cafés a ningún viejo abogado.

- No hay ningún viejo abogado Alexia, de hecho son tres jefes jóvenes y que al menos hoy me han tratado bastante bien, el trabajo me ayuda a pagar las facturas, el alquiler es caro y necesito vivir –debía tener ganas de bronca, se le notaba, pero ella no iba a consentir que la tratase mal por querer buscarse la vida-

- No lo necesitas en realidad, vente a nuestro piso, vivimos los tres allí y sigue sobrando una habitación, el alquiler sería a medias, y así me ayudas a controlar a estos dos fieras.

- Y si no te parece bien la opción de la habitación, siempre puedes dormir conmigo –Puso su mejor sonrisa de ángel, ese era Marco, el incansable, hablaba con ella la mayoría de las veces en español, su madre era mexicana así que hablar con alguien en su idioma aunque con acento distinto siempre era un alivio, medía 1,90 más o menos, de cuerpo moreno y musculado, pelo cortito, ojos penetrantes, rasgados y color miel y unas manos únicas, la verdad es que no le importaría darse una noche de placer con él, pero era su amigo, y eso significaría alejarse luego, porque tampoco quería nada serio con él, y sabía que él con ella menos-

- Claro, seguro que me dejarías dormir –le sonrió- bueno, en realidad no me vendría mal, así podría ahorrar más y quizá pueda permitirme la matricula de alguna escuela privada en poco tiempo.

- Genial, además piensa que será más fácil entrenar estando todos juntos, algo así como los cuatro mosqueteros –dijo Adrien

- Bueno, mañana llamaré al casero y este fin de semana me mudo, ahora vamos a bailar.

Y así fue como dio un nuevo giro a su vida, en menos de una semana había pasado de no tener casi dinero, a encontrar un buen trabajo y cambiarse de casa, la verdad es que eso ultimo le gustaba, sus amigos tenían alquilado un piso cerca de ese muelle, incluso si subía a la azotea podía ver el mar, no era una casa impresionante como las que había por allí, pero desde luego era mejor que la caja de zapatos por la que ella pagaba un alquiler altísimo.

Bailaron hasta que el sol despidió el día, era increíble cómo se sentía cuando lo hacía, ni siquiera sus amigos existían en ese momento, solo quería que su mente se liberara, sabía que a ellos les pasaba lo mismo, era lo bueno de conocerse tan bien, no necesitaban hablar mucho, con el cuerpo se decían todo lo necesario, mientras recogían las cosas Adrien y Alexia se despidieron, tenían hambre y cuando esos dos decían que querían comer no eran capaces de soportar un minuto más sin algo en la boca, lo sabía por experiencia, Marco se quedó con ella un poco más, eso le gustaba, era su ratito de español, a veces pensaba que si dejaba de hablarlo se le olvidaría, era una estupidez pero tanto ingles por todas partes hacía que pensase en la posibilidad…

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?, aun es pronto y quiero saber más de tu día.

- Bueno, eso depende, ¿tú también vas a recriminarme que haya empezado a trabajar?

- No hagas caso a Alexia nena, ya sabes cómo es, en realidad te entiende, solo que no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos, te quiere mucho… todos te queremos mucho.

- Lo sé, es solo que hoy me han tratado genial, ¿Sabes? Por fin me he sentido algo útil, al menos no ha sido como cuando estuve en la cafetería aquella, el trabajo de camarera no está hecho para mí.

- ¡No seas quejica! No estuviste allí ni dos meses.

- Tiempo suficiente para saber que no es lo mío –se rio- no sé cómo me irá en esta empresa, espero que bien, necesito el dinero y el jefe parece bueno.

- ¿El jefe?, ¿no eran varios?

- En teoría sí, pero he pasado toda la mañana solo con uno, por lo visto es con él con quien más voy a trabajar –y por alguna razón, eso la alegraba aun más-

- Bueno, entonces esmérate en tenerlo contento. –dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y le dedicaba una media sonrisa-

- ¡No seas idiota! yo estoy allí para trabajar –claro que se calló lo que pensaba cuando veía a su jefe-, ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Ya sabes, trabajar, descansar para comer, volver al trabajo, y durante todo el día pensé en ti hasta que me dolió la cabeza.

- Aja, pobrecito, seguro que necesitas un masaje –le dijo poniéndole las manos a cada lado de la cara-

- Seguro que sí cariño –dijo mientras le agarraba la cintura y se acercaba peligrosamente-

- Marco… ya sabes que yo no…

- Solo un beso corazón, no tiene nada de malo, vamos, ¿no hay confianza?

Se acerco más, tanto que noto su erección, estaba a punto de dejarse hacer cuando una imagen se cruzo por su mente… no podía hacer aquello, con él no…

- Vale, tiempo muerto chaval, voy a ser tu compañera de piso, o empiezas a respetarme o me quedo donde estoy, te lo prometo – dijo mientras le daba un suave empujón y le sonreía-

- Está bien, pero no será la última vez que lo intente, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Ella sonrió y echó a andar… claro que lo sabía, por algo lo apodaba el incansable….


	6. Olas 6

**Los capitulos en exclusiva en alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>El jueves cuando se despertó se notaba mucho más descansado, desde luego dormirse pronto y en su cama por variar le había sentado bien, se dio una ducha con calma, se peinó y se dispuso a elegir la ropa, no quería que ese día Pam también le riñese por ir mal vestido, así que escogió el traje aquel que le compro ella misma, camisa blanca sin corbata, tirantes negros y pantalones negros, esperaba ponerla de buen humor esa mañana, además había adelantado bastante trabajo y se encontraba mucho más animado.<p>

Cuando terminó aun le sobraba tiempo para un café rápido, así que puso la cafetera y repasó por última vez los avances en su trabajo del día anterior, un último vistazo al espejo, un sorbo de café y se fue a la oficina.

Al llegar fue directamente al despacho de Pam, estaba sentada frente al portátil, guapísima como siempre, y concentrada en algo cuando levantó la vista y lo vio.

- ¿Stackhouse bien vestido? Eso últimamente no es normal, ¿algo que celebrar?

- Buenos días Pam, nada del otro mundo, simplemente me encuentro bien aunque parezca mentira–sonrió-

- ¿Mi Jason está volviendo?

- Nunca se fue, reina.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió de su despacho mirando como sonreía, le gustaba verla así, la Pam preocupada y enfurruñada no le gustaba, mucho mejor de buen humor y radiante como siempre, se dirigió a su despacho, se sentó y empezó a ordenar todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día, su empleada aun no había llegado, esperaba que no fuese de las que se retrasaban siempre, a los pocos minutos llegó, la escucho saludar en recepción, cuando entró por la puerta alzó la vista y la miró, realmente estaba impresionante ese día, llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas y mangas hasta los codos, era elegante, entre rosa y salmón, tenía unas piernas espectaculares de eso no cabía duda, zapatos altos a juego y un moño con todo el pelo recogido excepto el flequillo, era una lástima que fuese su empleada, podría hacer grandes cosas con ella si fuese una desconocida…

- Buenos días, siento llegar tarde, la línea venía con retraso.

- No te preocupes, pensé que tenías coche.

- No, en realidad tengo que informarme primero de si mi permiso de conducir en España se puede canjear aquí, si no es así tendría que sacarlo y luego comprar el coche.

- Eso puedo decírtelo con una llamada, cuando encuentre un hueco la hago y te digo.

- Muchas gracias –sonrió- yo he pensado muchas veces ir a informarme pero al final nunca lo hago.

- Bueno es normal, supongo que estas ocupada cuando sales de aquí.

- Sí… bueno, normalmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre –sonrió con timidez, mas misterio, y más curiosidad para él- en fin… ¿Qué hago hoy?

- Mira, ayer adelante un poco el caso Freeman, pero tengo todas las notas sin ordenar, pásalas a ordenador y revísalas a ver que te parecen, mientras tanto yo voy con Eric, tenemos que hablar de algunos asuntos, si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en su despacho.

- De acuerdo, me pongo a ello ahora mismo

Y con esas se fue a hablar con Eric, realmente lo que tenía que hablar con él de trabajo era más bien poco, pero tener secretaría servía para que el tuviese más tiempo libre y así poder estar más relajado, al llegar a su despacho entró sin tocar, no lo tenía por costumbre, él también estaba trabajando, le comentó lo que tenía de trabajo y hablaron un poco de la empresa, no iba todo lo bien que debería, necesitaban un buen caso que los hiciera dar el salto definitivo y colocarse entre los mejores abogados de LA, cuando acabaron de hablar Eric le dijo algo que le sorprendió.

- ¿A que no imaginas quien viene el sábado y se queda un mes para hacer las Américas?

- No puede ser… ¿Leif?

- Sí – sonrió satisfecho, se le notaba feliz- quiere vernos y de paso pedir asesoramiento a Pam acerca de la publicación de sus libros aquí, y eso no es todo, me ha dicho que viene con "su editora favorita" –dijo levantando una ceja-

- ¿su editora favorita? Explícate.

- No puedo, eso te lo tendrá que contar él, sólo te diré que deben llevarse muy bien porque van a dormir en la misma habitación y se ha negado a que los recoja, vendrán a casa cuando terminen de comprobar lo cómoda que es, palabras suyas, así que no hagas planes para el sábado.

- Vaya, tu familia debe tener un gen que hace que sentéis cabeza pasados los 35 –se rió- está bien, entonces tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado para saber más.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con María?

- Bien, por lo que pude ver ayer sí que es eficiente, habrá que ver su avance con el paso de los días pero parece dispuesta a aprender lo que haga falta.

- Genial –sonrió- esa chica tiene algo que me gusta, espero que todos estemos contentos con ella, y ella con nosotros –dijo esto último con una mirada rara, seguramente de aviso, si se le ocurría tocar a su secretaría iban a caparlo-

- Yo también, voy a ver si necesita algo más y a terminar algunas cosas, hasta luego.

De camino a su despacho se paró y llamo a un par de colegas para averiguar lo del permiso de conducir de María, luego se dirigió al despacho

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Bueno, ya lo he acabado, solo me falta ordenarlo pero lo veo bastante bien, claro que tampoco entiendo mucho.

- Poco a poco –le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió- por cierto, he hablado con un par de colegas, siento decirte que tu permiso no vale en California, si fueses turista tendrías alguna posibilidad, hay una especie de convenio para ellos, pero eres residente y estás trabajando, así que tendrás que hacerlo desde cero, un examen teórico de unos 15 minutos y uno practico al que tu tendrás que llevar un coche.

- Gracias por informarte, veré donde consigo algo sobre el temario a estudiar y lo haré lo más pronto que pueda.

- Si necesitas algo más solo tienes que pedírmelo –y era verdad, por alguna razón quería ayudarla en todo lo que fuese posible, quizá era porque la imaginaba sola y sin mucha ayuda de nadie-

- Bueno, gracias de nuevo –esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa brillante- lo tendré en cuenta.

Y con esas volvieron al trabajo hasta la hora de salir.

Después de comer en casa pensó que era buena idea ir a surfear, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se dispuso a ello, cogió su mejor tabla, se puso su traje, salió a la terraza para comprobar el estado de las olas y comprobó con orgullo que era buen día, así que bajo y se metió en el agua, allí paso toda la tarde viendo como la gente iba y venía, cogiendo olas cuando venían, y concentrándose en pensar un poco en todo mientras las esperaba, se fijo un momento en la gente del muelle, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no paseaba por él, se veía gente comiendo o paseando, era relajante…, pensó en María de nuevo, desde que la había conocido el día anterior se descubría a sí mismo imaginando a menudo que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento, volvió a desviar ese pensamiento de su mente y se preparó para coger otra ola…

****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****

Cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue revolver cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrar algo apropiado para ir a trabajar, genial, necesitaba más ropa, y más zapatos de tacón, Dios, como odiaba eso, estaba acostumbrada a sus zapatillas de deporte, se vistió a toda prisa, se recogió el pelo y voló hacía la puerta, el día se presentaba más que movido, después de trabajar iría a buscar cajas para empezar a recoger lo que tenía, en dos días ya no viviría ahí, además tenía que avisar a su casero, ese viejo no iba a tomarse bien que lo avisara con tan poco tiempo, pero que se jodiera, ella nunca se había retrasado en el pago y sin embargo cada vez que la miraba era con cara de asco u odio.

Salió de casa andando como un pato, esos zapatos aun eran más altos que los del día anterior, esperaba y rogaba que la mañana fuese tranquila y no tuviese que andar mucho, de camino a la parada volvió a acordarse de que necesitaba un coche, ir desde Santa Mónica hasta el centro financiero llevaba bastante tiempo en metro, y como era de esperar, ya iba unos minutos tarde, cuando llegó a la puerta del bufete iba acalorada y corriendo, esperaba que no se tomasen a mal que en uno de sus primeros días fuese con retraso, cuando entro en el despacho vio a su jefe, y cuando él levantó la vista y la miro lo único que pensó fue ¿Cómo se puede estar tan bueno?, el día anterior lo había visto con cara de cansado, despeinado y el traje mal puesto, pero ese día estaba radiante, seguía con la barba, así que supuso que tenía por costumbre no afeitarse demasiado, desvió esos pensamientos rápidamente, llegaba tarde y no era momento para pensar esas cosas, hablaron, Jason le preguntó si tenía coche y le dijo que no, le explico que aun no había podido informarse y él se ofreció para ayudarla, vaya, otro punto a favor, realmente le encantaba trabajar allí, su jefe la trataba como a una compañera más.

Él la mando hacer algunas cosas y luego fue a reunirse con Eric, así que se sentó delante de su ordenador y empezó a trabajar, ya que había llegado tarde intento darse prisa, y que cuando él volviese lo viera todo listo, así fue, a su vuelta además venía con la noticia de que su permiso de conducir no servía en California, genial, tendría que ponerse a estudiar, y buscar a alguien con un coche dispuesto a dejárselo para el práctico, como fuese le dio las gracias a Jason, este se ofreció a ayudarla en algo más si lo necesitaba, en ese momento paso una imagen por su cabeza… y no era el tipo de ayuda que él le estaba ofreciendo así que mejor callarse y dar las gracias.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana trabajando, cuando dieron las tres salió de allí a toda prisa, tenía mil cosas que hacer, no se lo pensó mucho, sacó su móvil y marcó

- Hola cariño

- Hola Marco, oye, ¿qué te parece ayudarme cuando termines de trabajar a empacar cosas? Necesito más manos.

- Yo a ti te doy las manos que tú quieras… y donde tú quieras

- Ya ya ya, no estoy de humor machote, ¿nos vemos entonces en mi casa?

- De acuerdo, salgo sobre las seis, voy directamente para allá.

- Genial, trae cajas, no tengo muchas cosas pero tendremos que meterlas en alguna parte.

- Está bien tranquila, hasta luego

- Chao.

Como no tenía mucho que hacer mientras Marco salía de trabajar, decidió que después de comer podía ir a la playa y dar unos pasos para soltar estrés, así que volvió a coger el metro y se planto en santa Mónica, pasó por casa y se quitó por fin los zapatos, su pelo suelto, un pantalón de chándal y un top con el estomago al aire, mucho mejor, paseó por el muelle y comió algo rápido mientras observaba a los surfistas, era un deporte bonito, no conocía a nadie que lo practicase, sus amigos eran como ella, y los chicos que practicaban ese deporte por lo general eran hombres o chavales con el ego subido y acostumbrados a tener mujeres a patadas, los había visto ligar en la playa miles de veces, y solo llevaba allí un año, lo que no entendía era que veían ellas, si, eran guapos y atractivos con ese traje tan pegado, pero estaba convencida de que no tenían cerebro en su mayoría, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría meterse en el agua incluso en invierno y dejarse engullir? Como fuese era entretenido verlos, se podía imaginar que para ellos sería sentir lo similar a lo que ella sentía cuando bailaba, esa armonía perfecta.  
>Terminó de comer y bajo al muelle, se puso el mp3 y dio algunos pasos mientras cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba bailando encima de un escenario, o montando una coreografía para algún famoso, eso sí que sería el trabajo perfecto, también debía reconocer que mientras daba algún golpe de cadera se imaginaba en su despacho con su jefe mirándola…. Pero no, eran pensamientos de dos segundos producidos por tener un jefe simpático y guapo, todo lo contrario a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, solo era eso… Cuando se quiso dar cuenta eran casi las seis, recogió sus cosas y voló a casa.<p>

De camino llamó a su casero, su reacción había sido la que esperaba, ni más ni menos, cuando llegó a la puerta Marco ya la esperaba.

- Hola preciosa, ¿de dónde vienes?

- Fui a comer algo al muelle y a dar unos pasos, necesitaba descargarme un poco.

- ¿Un día duro?

- No, pero he llamado al casero, y no le ha sentado nada bien eso de que me vaya con tan poco tiempo de aviso, ya me lo imaginaba de todas formas.

- Que le den, pagas demasiado por este cuchitril –dijo mientras subían en el ascensor-

- Lo sé, ¿ya habéis preparado mi habitación?

- En realidad no, esperaba que cambiases de opinión y decidieras dormir conmigo –le dijo mientras le ponía cara de niño bueno-

- No sé si podría soportarlo, sé que roncas, me lo ha dicho Adrien –se rio-

- Bonita manera de darme largas, para que lo sepas si tú quisieras no tendrías que escucharme roncar.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, porque no tengo pensado dormir mucho, más bien nada – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la barbilla, tenía que reconocer que a veces le daban ganas de probar si era verdad todo lo que prometía, pero eso no podía ser y punto-

- Claro que sí, ¿cuantos días aguantarías ese ritmo campeón?

- No lo sé, podemos ponerlo en práctica y así lo averiguamos.

- De eso nada, y ahora vamos a trabajar, estas cosas no van a empaquetarse solas.

- Ok, ok, me pido empaquetar el cajón de la ropa interior

- ¡Marco!

- ¡Está bien! Pensé que podría llevarme algún beneficio de todo esto.

- Si me ayudas sin rechistar te invito a comer mañana

- Vale, trato hecho.

Y así fue como empaquetaron casi todas sus cosas, sabía que sería pesado aguantar a Marco tonteando con ella cada día, pero a decir verdad ya era una experta en darle largas así que tampoco veía mucho problema, cenaron algo y cuando Marco se fue ella cayó rendida en la cama. Un hombre rubio y guapo pobló sus sueños, ella le ponía un café en la mesa de su despacho y él acariciaba con una sonrisa su muslo, con un movimiento rápido, la llevaba hasta su regazo y la besaba con suavidad. Una mano la despegó de esos labios y se quedó quieta durante unos segundos mirando el techo. ¿Jason...?


	7. Olas 7

**Los capitulos en exclusiva en alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>Viernes por la mañana, llevaba tres días sin emborracharse, sin acostarse con nadie y sin llegar tarde al trabajo, desde luego estaba haciendo grandes avances, seguro que Pam y Eric estaban dando saltos, y también estaba seguro de que si supieran el motivo por el que se comportaba así no estarían tan contentos…. María, ¿qué pasaba con esa chica? Había misterio en cada una de sus palabras, quería saber mucho más de ella, una cosa era que no pudiesen tener nada y lo asumiera y otra que no pudiese conocerla y saber qué le gustaba o qué había ido buscando a California.<p>

Llegó a la oficina al mismo tiempo que ella, venía con un vestido parecido al de días anteriores, el pelo otra vez recogido, y zapatos altos de nuevo, tenía la impresión de que no le gustaba ir sobre tacones, las tres mañanas que había pasado con ella tenía la misma expresión, solo que cada vez más relajada, pero aun así cuando se levantaba y se ponía a andar ponía cara de fastidio, pensaba que nadie lo notaba pero él se fijaba en cada gesto que hacía, y a decir verdad le provocaba risa, era una mujer con mucha expresividad, estaba seguro de que si seguía trabajando con ella podría saber lo que pensaba solo con mirar los gestos de su cara.

- Buenos días María, tienes cara de cansada, ¿estás bien?

- Buenos días, sí, bueno… he dormido regular –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

- ¿todo bien?

- Claro, es solo que estoy de mudanza y bueno, no tengo muchas cosas pero si bastantes más de las que creía –esta vez su sonrisa fue amplia-

- Todas las mujeres decís que no tenéis muchas cosas hasta que empezáis a hacer recuento, el problema es que siempre os parece tener poco.

- Bueno, yo no soy como todas las mujeres –vaya, tenía genio-

- No sé porque, pero te creo –le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, luego carraspeo y siguió hablando, no podía ir por ahí, era una muy, muy mala idea- oye, hoy no he desayunado y no hay mucho que hacer aquí, ¿te apetece ir al café del otro día?

- Claro, vamos.

Con esas se subieron al coche y volvieron a aquel café, ocuparon la misma mesa que el miércoles, en realidad fue ella quien se dirigió hasta allí, supuso que era por las vistas, realmente había acertado llevándola allí, de haber sido una cita esa noche no habría dormido solo, o sí, con esa mujer nunca se sabía, pidieron el desayuno y se quedaron mirándose un momento.

- Y dime, ¿Cómo es que te mudas?

- Bueno, ahora que tengo trabajo estoy bien, pero unos amigos tienen una habitación libre y los gastos compartidos hacen que sea más fácil ahorrar algo de dinero.

- ¿Algo así como un piso de estudiantes? –ella se rió, la había visto sonreír varias veces pero era la primera vez que escuchaba el sonido de su risa, era hermoso-

- Algo así, solo que ninguno somos estudiantes, aunque compartimos muchas cosas, son los únicos amigos que tengo aquí.

- ¿Tienen algo que ver con ese sueño del que hablaste?

- Sí… bueno, más o menos –esa vez se puso seria, aun no era el momento de saber que había ido a buscar, bueno, seguiría insistiendo otro día, tenían muchos por delante-

- Bueno, ya sabes que si necesitas más tiempo para mudarte puedes salir antes, hoy es viernes y no hay mucho que hacer

- Te lo agradezco pero está bien, además quiero seguir adaptándome al puesto, seguro que encuentro muchas más cosas para archivar

- Seguro –ahora fue él quien no pudo reprimir la risa, era responsable y no quería que le regalasen nada, eso era bueno- pero te lo digo de verdad, no quiero ser un ogro de jefe.

- No lo eres, es genial trabajar para ti –lo dijo sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos, realmente era preciosa-

- Gracias, es fácil ser bueno con una mujer eficiente y guapa como tu – se arrepintió al momento, eso no era lo que tenía que hacer, una cosa era halagarla y otra que pensará que su jefe quería algo más, por muy verdad que fuera-

- Bueno, gracias por el cumplido –se sonrojó- ¿puedo saber cómo descubriste este café?

- Oh, eso fue algo de lo más normal, Pam es amiga del dueño, así que un día nos trajo a comer y la verdad es que me encantó, vengo cada vez que puedo desde entonces, además no es excesivamente caro.

- Es un sitio genial, yo no conozco muchos sitios aquí, normalmente no salgo a comer fuera, y si lo hago es en la calle, antes de tener trabajo fijo no podía dedicarme a tirar el dinero, en realidad ahora tampoco –rió- pero bueno, estoy un poco más suelta.

- Si te entiendo, antes de tener el bufete he sido estudiante, eso sí, yo conozco muchos cafés, discotecas y zonas de por aquí, así que si alguna vez te apetece salir pídeme consejo, seguro que te mando a un buen sitio. – y si era con él de acompañante mejor que mejor, genial, otra vez estaba excediéndose, decidió dar por finalizado el desayuno antes de seguir metiéndose en arenas movedizas- bueno, es hora de volver al trabajo.

- Claro, vamos, y gracias por el ofrecimiento, si alguna vez estoy interesada en conocer más restaurantes o locales te lo diré.

Volvieron a la oficina y se pusieron a trabajar, en un momento dado ella se levantó y se dirigió a la estantería cuando el tacón se le rompió

- Joder que mierda.

- Tranquila –se rió, era la confirmación de que los odiaba- voy a avisar a Pam, seguro que tiene algún arreglo.

- Está bien.

Salió del despacho y fue al de Pam

- Hola reina, oye, María tiene un problema, se le acaba de partir un tacón

- Hola, vaya, voy a ver qué número tiene, seguro que tengo algo guardado por aquí, a ver si le sirve

- Vamos

Cuando llegaron al despacho María estaba quitándose los dos zapatos, se agachó a recogerlos de espaldas a él, su trasero se marcó a través de su vestido y su entrepierna respondió enseguida, mierda, eso no era bueno, tenía que salir de allí antes de que Pam notara algo, iban a matarlo si descubrían que acababa de excitarse.

- Te encargas tu Pam, yo tengo que ir a resolver algunas cosas

- Claro, ve tranquilo

Salió y las dejo allí, fue a la puerta, cogió aire e intento relajarse, no podía ser, María era eficiente, era su secretaría, y además ella le había dicho que iba a mudarse con unos amigos, tal vez uno de ellos era algo más, aparte él no quería nada serio, y no quería hacerle daño, no quería que nadie le hiciese daño.

Cuando se relajó subió de nuevo, Pam le había prestado unos zapatos que tenía guardados y estaba radiante, así que se sentó a su mesa y rogó para que el día terminara rápido.

A la salida quedó con Eric en pasar por casa después de comer para estar con él y Sookie, quería ver a su hermana, acostumbrado a verla cada día se le hacía raro pasar apenas una semana sin verla, así que la tarde del viernes fue tranquila, por la noche se fueron a tomar unas copas los tres y una vez en el local se les sumó Pam, rieron, bailaron y después de unas horas se fue a casa, solo, eso se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, era un hombre y tenía sus necesidades, y más acostumbrado como estaba a tanto ajetreo, pero no paraba de pensar en ella… le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y no podía ser, a momentos casi odiaba que fuese su secretaria, desearía haberla conocido en un café o en la calle, quizá hubiesen tenido algo más serio, ahora nunca podría saberlo, ella era intocable… y eso él tenía que asumirlo.

****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****

¿Jason? Dijo al tiempo que se asustaba y notaba una mano en su hombro, cuando se giró allí estaba Marco, había entrado con la llave que le dejó el día anterior, asustado porque no contestaba el teléfono, genial, ahora iba jodidamente tarde, y aun así se veía casi incapaz de levantarse, entre el trabajo en el bufete, el baile y la mudanza estaba casi muerta, al menos era viernes, cuando acabase el día tendría el fin de semana para reponerse y descansar, lo necesitaba, estaba encendiendo la cafetera cuando llamarón a la puerta.

- Buenos días, quería saber si te vas a ir hoy mismo o mañana, porque si te vas hoy yo tengo el fin de semana para preparar el piso a su nuevo inquilino –genial, el casero cabron, justo lo que necesitaba esa mañana-

- Bueno, déjeme hacer unas llamadas y si puedo me voy esta misma tarde, hasta luego.

Y con las mismas le cerró la puerta en las narices, no estaba de humor para un tira y afloja con él, se dio una ducha, se tomó el café y quedó con Marco, él iba a coger esa tarde libre y podrían llevar todas las cosas a casa, al menos algo salía bien, se puso otro vestido y unos tacones aún más altos de lo que acostumbraba, si los días anteriores se sentía como un pato andando lo de esa mañana era casi como ir borracha, con el primer sueldo que tuviese compraría ropa y zapatos nuevos, estaba decidido.

Llegó a la oficina al mismo tiempo que Jason, por increíble que pareciese, ayudaba mucho que Marco la hubiera llevado en coche, cuando la vio lo primero que le dijo fue que tenía mala cara, le contó por encima que estaba de mudanza, él bromeo un poco con ella y luego la invitó a desayunar de nuevo en aquel café del primer día, no se lo pensó a la hora de aceptar, la verdad era que le gustaba ese sitio, además tampoco tenía mucha cabeza para ponerse a pensar en documentos, y si su propio jefe la invitaba a evadirse un poco no iba a ser ella quien se negara.

Cuando llegaron vio que la mesa del primer día estaba libre y ella misma se dirigió allí dando por hecho que a él no le importaba sentarse en el mismo sitio, era el mejor de toda la terraza, cuando pidieron el desayuno él le preguntó por la mudanza y ella le explicó por encima el porqué se iba de su piso, le hizo gracia que comparase su nuevo hogar con un piso de estudiantes, realmente era muy parecido, solo que ninguno estudiaba ya, Marco en el restaurante de sus padres, Adrien era mecánico y Alexia siempre estaba con trabajos temporales pero no pasaba demasiado tiempo parada, todo eso tampoco se lo explicó, se limito a sonreír y explicarle a rasgos generales que compartían muchas cosas y eran sus únicos amigos allí, entonces el volvió a preguntar por ese sueño suyo… no podía, no quería explicarle lo que era, se puso seria, ella estaba en el bufete para trabajar y estaba convencida de que si supiesen lo que hacía en su tiempo libre no la mirarían igual, mucha gente la miraba mal, a ella o a sus amigos, pensaban que eran algo así como una banda callejera, era verdad que a veces iban a competiciones ilegales, pero los premios de las apuestas eran suculentos y el dinero nunca venía mal, claro que explicarle eso a un abogado no era muy buena idea, el pareció captar su seriedad de pronto porque cambio el tema y le ofreció salir antes para terminar con su mudanza, la verdad es que no le vendría nada mal ese tiempo de más, pero de todas formas Marco no podía ayudarla hasta las cuatro más o menos, y ella tampoco quería empezar faltando a su trabajo el tercer día, así que supuso que negándose ganaba algún punto a favor, no debía olvidar que estaba a prueba.

- Te lo agradezco pero está bien, además quiero seguir adaptándome al puesto, seguro que encuentro muchas más cosas para archivar.

- Seguro –sonrió, puntos para ella, había acertado con la contestación- pero te lo digo de verdad, no quiero ser un ogro de jefe.

- No lo eres, es genial trabajar para ti –no pudo evitar sonreírle, era verdad, normalmente los jefes eran serios, estrictos y viejos, este era todo lo contrario y daba gusto trabajar con el ambiente que eso creaba-

- Gracias, es fácil ser bueno con una mujer eficiente y guapa como tu –eso sí que no lo esperaba, ¿acababa de hacerle un cumplido por su físico? Se puso nerviosa y no supo que decir, era raro, estaba más que acostumbrada a los cumplidos, o más bien tiros directos de Marco y siempre tenía alguna respuesta que darle, pero con Jason se ponía nerviosa, le gustaba que la viese guapa, básicamente porque él estaba muy bueno y que se fijara en ella siendo diez años más pequeña y más bien normalita teniendo en cuenta las mujeres que seguramente tendría a sus pies, era un halago -

- Bueno, gracias por el cumplido – era mejor cambiar de tema rápidamente así que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- ¿puedo saber cómo descubriste este café?

El se lo explicó, hablaron un poco sobre los cafés y locales para salir por allí y se ofreció a darle consejo cuando quisiera salir a tomar una copa o comer por aquella zona, acabaron de desayunar y volvieron a la oficina.

Estaban trabajando cuando ella se levantó y fue a la estantería a coger de nuevo el diccionario, que manejara bien el idioma no quería decir que entendiese la jerga del derecho americano ni mucho menos, no había dado dos pasos cuando el maldito tacón se partió y dio un traspiés

- Joder que mierda –no pudo evitar la expresión, sabía que esos zapatos le darían problemas y estaba cansada, Jason estaba de pie a su lado sonriendo-

- Tranquila –dijo mientras reía, vería gracioso que estuviese medio coja y con cara de cabreo, a ella no le hacía tanta gracia la situación- voy a avisar a Pam, seguro que tiene algún arreglo

- Está bien

No dijo nada más, el salió por la puerta y ella solo quería que la mañana terminase, a decir verdad quería que el día acabase, estaba de mal humor y aun tenía mil cosas que hacer, eso era lo que le faltaba para rematar estado de ánimo, se agacho y se quitó los dos zapatos, al menos estaría cómoda sin tacones durante dos segundos, aunque eso implicase estar descalza en el despacho, mientras se los quitaba Pam y Jason entraron por la puerta, el se excusó y fue hacía la puerta mientras la dejaba allí con su jefa

- Tengo un par de tacones de repuesto en la oficina, ven conmigo y pruébatelos a ver si te van bien, no creo que eso tenga mucho arreglo

- Está bien, gracias –le dijo mientras sonreía, no le extrañaba que Pam tuviese zapatos de repuesto en la oficina, siempre iba impecable, se notaba que le encantaba la moda-

- De nada, me gusta cambiarme de zapatos a veces, y si surge alguna reunión de urgencia es bueno tener repuesto

- Me imagino, te los traeré el lunes sin falta

- No te preocupes, no hay prisa.

Se los puso y se dispuso a terminar su día de trabajo, cuando Jason volvió ella ya estaba más calmada, el resto de la mañana fue tranquila.

Al salir fue a su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, mientras cogía el metro y se plantaba allí era casi la hora en la que había quedado con Marco, no tenía mucho más que hacer pero quedaban algunas cosas por empaquetar y quería tenerlas listas, en esas estaba cuando sonó el timbre.

- Hola corazón, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí, termino de guardar algunas cosas, pero todas estas cajas ya puedes cargarlas al coche –le señaló el mini salón, no era mucho realmente, no era una compradora compulsiva, casi todas las cajas iban llenas de zapatillas de deporte, era lo que más tenía-

- Genial, mientras tu terminas yo voy bajando todo esto

En apenas una hora le había dado las llaves a su casero y estaba en el coche dirección a su nueva casa, al llegar al piso Adrien y Alexia habían preparado algo de comer, eran como las seis de la tarde y supusieron que no había comido nada, Marco se enfadó y le echó en cara que había prometido invitarlo a comer.

- Venga va, hacemos una cosa, hoy organizamos todo esto y mañana te dedico a ti todo el día – él sonrió satisfecho, era como un niño pequeño-

- Está bien, entonces acepto ser tu esclavo de mudanza unas horas más.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y se sentaron a la mesa a comer, la verdad es que era un acierto ir a vivir con esos tres locos, lo pasaban de muerte juntos, y no solo por los intereses en común, cuando alguno tenía un problema los otros tres procuraban volcarse hasta el punto de sentir ese problema como propio, era algo muy raro encontrar amigos así en una ciudad tan grande, se sentía afortunada por tenerlos.

Terminaron de comer, organizaron su habitación entre los cuatro y para la hora de cenar ya estaba todo listo, comió algo ligero y se fue a dormir, sabía que Marco iba a despertarla temprano, si había prometido darle un día entero él lo aprovecharía al máximo.


	8. Olas 8

**Los capitulos en primicia en alexskarsgard -tb. Foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>El sábado por la mañana se presentaba prometedor, Leif llegaba a la ciudad, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, imaginaba como estaría Eric, su hermano volvía después de mucho tiempo y por suerte se quedaba un mes entero, así que iban a tener tiempo suficiente para estar juntos, igual con un poco de suerte Pam hacía que los libros de Leif levantaran el vuelo en EEUU y en consecuencia les visitaría con más frecuencia, de momento se centraría en ese día, lo pasaba bien con él, habían sido muchas las juergas que se habían corrido los tres, y estaba deseando darle un abrazo. Terminó de arreglarse y llegó a casa de Eric y Sookie; Leif ya estaba en LA, aunque no había llamado, no le costaba imaginarle testando la comodidad de la cama de su habitación en el hotel, que Eric le había contado que venía con una amiga editora, pero no podía ser, ¿se había vuelto serio también? Eric estaba muy excitado con la visita de su hermano, preparó una comida en el patio de la casa, y se entretenía con una cerveza comprobando que la bebida estuviese fría y todo perfecto para Leif y su acompañante, así que él fue a la cocina con su hermanita.<p>

- Hola Sook –le dijo mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba- ¿Cómo estás?

- Genial, bueno un poco nerviosa, tengo ganas de ver a Leif, y sobretodo tengo ganas de que Eric se relaje de una vez, desde que supo que venía está como loco.

- No me extraña, imagina que fuese yo, también tú estarías así, ¿no?

- Ya sabes que si Jase –le dio un beso en la mejilla- por cierto, te veo bien, ¿Cómo te va todo?

- Bueno ya sabes, trabajo todo lo que puedo y voy a la playa cuando puedo, todo bien.

- ¿Qué tal con María? Eric me ha hablado de ella, dice que es lista y simpática, además de guapa –dijo torciendo un poco el gesto, no pudo evitar sonreír, su hermana se ponía un poco celosa aun sabiendo que María y Eric apenas se veían.

- La verdad es que es muy eficiente, y simpática también, y sí, también es muy guapa, pero tranquila, ya sabes que Eric solo tiene ojos para ti.

- Lo sé –dijo mientras sonreía- Vaya – sonrió con sorna aún más mientras levantaba una ceja-, así que es eficiente, simpática y muy guapa...

- Eh..., sí, pero es mi secretaria y no voy a perderla por una noche loca, además, ella es diferente, no es de esas...–dijo mientras miraba su cerveza, no, ella era muy distinta, y a decir verdad él tampoco la quería solo para eso, claro que eso no iba a confesarlo-

- Bueno –su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ayúdame con la comida, Leif estará a punto de llegar.

- Está bien, por cierto, ¿sabemos algo más de la editora?

- Nada, solo que debe ser importante para que Leif la traiga, ya sabes que siempre fue reacio a presentarnos a las chicas, aunque solo fuesen compañeras o amigas.

- Si lo sé, debe ir enserio, no sé qué os ha dado a todos con eso de tener pareja y pensar en formar una familia. Era mucho más divertido cuando todos estábamos libres.

- ¿Te parece? – se rió-, quizá cuando tengas a alguien a tu lado, entenderás lo que sentimos.

- Para eso falta muchísimo, a decir verdad dudo incluso que llegue el momento.

- Lo que tiene que llegar no es el momento, es la chica adecuada.

- Y cuando parece que llega no puedo tocarla –dijo esto último en un susurro-

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, olvídalo, voy a por otra cerveza.

Ayudó a su hermana y charló con Eric hasta que Leif por fin llegó, la verdad es que se le veía radiante, su editora, Ana, era una mujer hermosa, eso saltaba a la vista, y también, lo que Leif sentía por ella, hasta un ciego lo hubiese visto. La comida resultó ser divertida e interesante, la, no sabía bien cómo llamarla, de Leif, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que claramente era su introducción oficial en la familia, quizá no tenía idea de que fuese a ser eso y se rió pensando en lo que le esperaba cuando llegasen al hotel. Se despidió de ellos después del café porque tenía idea de ir a coger unas olas esa tarde, ya les vería el lunes, tenía todo el mes por delante.

Bajo por la terraza, el agua estaba perfecta esa tarde, se adentró en el mar y nadó encima de la tabla hasta estar a una distancia suficiente para poder coger buenas olas, una vez allí se sentó en la tabla y empezó a meditar, era lo que más le gustaba, desde allí veía a la gente del muelle y de la arena, o simplemente fijaba su visión en algo y se centraba en relajar su mente, volvió a pensar en Leif y Ana, pese a lo incómoda que se veía en algunos momentos, estaba claro que eran una pareja bastante más consolidada de lo que posiblemente todos, ellos incluidos, creían. Era una mujer interesante y como mínimo debía ser inteligente si había conseguido que Leif se colara por ella así, porque él, lo mismo que Eric, podía permitirse elegir, al menos, una cada día, y ahí estaban pensando en formar una familia. Por Dios, si hasta Pam parecía estar en ese punto, ¿qué les pasaba a todos? Jodido reloj biológico.

Y mientras todos encontraban una finalidad a sus vidas, ¿qué hacía él? Follar. Todos iban encontrando el amor y él se cerraba aún más, ninguna era lo suficientemente inteligente ni adecuada ni tenían conversación, aunque esto podría ser porque a él no le apetecía hablar con ellas, no estaban en una cama para hablar del tiempo. Poco a poco se había convencido de que no merecía lo que sus amigos tenían. Y, entonces, apareció María...

Suspiró dejándose mecer por las olas. Los suaves compases de una canción le llegaron y se volvió a mirar de donde provenía. En la arena, una pareja bailaba, ella parecía etérea y sus caderas tenían vida propia, el chico se pegaba a ella y evolucionaban uno alrededor del otro con movimientos sensuales. Desde donde estaba no se podían apreciar bien sus rasgos, pero ella le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Salió del agua y recogió sus cosas, se puso las gafas y lo primero que hizo fue mirar bien a la chica. Sonrió al ver su pelo largo y oscuro ondeándose y acariciando sus hombros y su espalda, había algo en ella... Poco a poco se fue girando moviéndose contra el chico, sonreía y un poco de sudor perlaba su frente. Su boca se fue abriendo a la par de sus ojos. No podía creerlo, la mujer que llevaba admirando y deseando la última hora no era otra que María.

****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****

Sintió su presencia en sueños, Jason...

- Vamos dormilona, arriba, me prometiste pasar el día juntos.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Marco? – abrió los ojos desorientada, mierda, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, ahora vivía con más gente. Conforme su mente se despejaba, caía en la cuenta y recordaba que le había prometido pasar el día con él. -

- El mismo – se tumbo en la cama junto a ella- buenos días, princesa ¿Qué quieres hacer para empezar? Podemos desayunar en casa, o en la calle, o tener una buena sesión de sexo aquí… - deslizó su índice por su brazo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Creo que voy a escoger una ducha y desayuno… - soltó una carcajada cuando abrió los ojos y vio su cara de decepción- venga, fuera de aquí, en unos minutos salgo.

Salió de la cama aun adormilada, cogió algo de ropa y se metió en la ducha, empezó a pensar que harían en ese día, sabía que nada tranquilo desde luego, con Marco ningún día era tranquilo, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, recordó su sueño… No, mejor terminar con la ducha y prepararse para empezar el día.

Desayunaron juntos y salieron a hacer algunas compras, necesitaba algo más de ropa para su nuevo trabajo. Marco la acompañó al centro comercial y se pasaron la mañana de tienda en tienda hasta la hora de comer. Se sentaron y disfrutaron de su hamburguesa entre risas y acabaron en la playa dando un paseo hasta su nueva casa. Dejó las bolsas y volvieron a salir. No se le había escapado cómo Marco la miraba y se fijaba en cómo su top se ajustaba a sus pechos, y, de repente, deseó que fuese otro el que la viese así. Marco le propuso ir a dar unos pasos a la playa, ahora que vivían cerca del muelle podían permitirse llegar en un momento así que no lo pensaron demasiado, al llegar allí se quito la chaqueta y se quedó solo con el top.

- Vamos a ver que sabes hacer con ese cuerpo pequeña.

- ¿Eso es un reto? Sabes que puedo tumbarte cuando quieras.

- No hables tanto, venga, empieza a demostrarlo.

Y así fue como empezaron a bailar, la verdad es que se divertía, ella daba dos pasos, hacía algún movimiento sexy y él se pegaba a ella todo lo que podía hasta que ella lo alejaba con algún paso, era un juego que siempre mantenían, era lo perfecto de bailar con él, cuando lo hacía con Adrien era algo más serio, mas mecánico, con Marco todo fluía.

Estuvieron hasta el atardecer bailando, cuando ya no podían más fueron al muelle y compraron gominolas, luego Marco la llevo a casa y pusieron una sesión de películas hasta bien entrada la noche, debió dormirse cuando no podía más porque al abrir los ojos era por la mañana y estaba en su cama, se levantó y salió fuera, encima de la mesa había una nota "Gracias por el día de ayer, te llevé a la cama para que durmieras bien, te prometo que no hice nada malo, hoy tengo que ir con la familia, Adrien y Alexia han salido a dar una vuelta, besos, Marco.

Genial, era domingo, estaba sola en casa y no tenía ningún plan, decidió quedarse en pijama y hacer la vaga en el sofá un ratito, para la hora de comer Adrien y Alexia aun no habían vuelto, esos dos llevaban un rollo raro últimamente, tenía serias sospechas de que eran algo más… de pronto se sintió sola, solía quejarse de que Marco era un pesado, pero prefería mil veces estar con él a estar así, cuando él no estaba ella recordaba que no tenía a nadie para compartir su vida, desde que había llegado a EEUU no había tenido un solo ligue, no se quejaba, un año no era tanto, eso se repetía a sí misma, pero la realidad es que era una mujer y tenía necesidades, su mente voló hasta su jefe, ya sabía que no debía, pero sólo sería un poquito, ¿qué daño podía hacer? Empezó a hacerse preguntas ¿Cómo sería fuera de la oficina? ¿Tendría a alguien? Qué pregunta, pues claro, un hombre así no iba a estar disponible. Y eso, incomprensiblemente, la entristeció, pensar que él tenía una vida en la que ella no participaba era absurdo y ella no estaba allí para eso, tenía un sueño y ésta era sólo una pequeña parada para coger impulso. Así que se levantó, comió algo y bajó a la playa.

Dio un paseo por allí, dejó que la brisa jugara con su pelo y volvió a fijarse en los surfistas, de pronto los entendió un poco, ellos también bailaban, solo que lo hacían encima de sus tablas, sus movimientos eran perfectos, a veces caían, igual que ella caía al suelo en alguna acrobacia mal calculada, pero otras subían a las olas y supo que para ellos era como sentirse en la cima de todo, como cuando ella se evadía de todo y comenzaba a girar concentrada únicamente en lo que hacía en ese momento.

Sin más puso la música y empezó a bailar, desde luego hacerlo sola no era lo mismo, pero eso le daba la libertad de reinventar la coreografía, hacía lo que quería y cuando quería, se giro al mar y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las olas, era maravilloso lograr esa unión perfecta con la naturaleza… de pronto notó unas manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Marco… –dijo sin girarse, se apoyó en su hombro y siguió mirando el mar, esta vez quieta, él la abrazó pegándose más a ella-

- ¿estás bien? Siento haberte dejado sola, ya sabes que los domingos estoy obligado a estar con mis padres, por cierto, me han preguntado por ti, les he prometido que uno de estos días iras a verlos.

- Claro que sí, en cuanto tenga un hueco me paso por allí –era verdad, le gustaba los padres de Marco, su madre era de México así que hablar con ella era igual de placentero que hacerlo con su hijo, básicamente por manejar su idioma, pero aparte de eso es que la querían mucho, igual que ella a ellos-

- Bien, ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿a qué viene este estado? – dijo besándole el cuello desde atrás-

- Los echo de menos…

- ¿A quienes preciosa?

- A mi familia, a mis amigos, mi tierra, echo de menos tener a alguien al lado.

- Es normal, llevas un año sin verlos, pero ahora que vives con nosotros y dispondrás de más dinero, igual puedes ir a verlos, y ya sabes que yo siempre estoy a tu lado. En cuanto tengas vacaciones, podemos ir a visitarlos, ¿me llevarás? – le hizo un pequeño puchero y ella se rió.

- Espera, apenas si llevo tres días, a ver si supero el mes de prueba – sonrió acariciando su mejilla-. Si te portas bien, puede que sí... Y ahora, ¿bailamos?

- Eso siempre cariño

Y se dejó mecer por la música y los brazos de su amigo. Era guapo, cariñoso y le ofrecía sexo sin compromiso, ¿por qué eso no parecía suficiente? Quizá porque no era el que ella quería, que tenía nombre y no podía negárselo por más tiempo.

****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****

Pero, ¿quién coño era ese tío que se atrevía a tocar así a su… secretaria? Cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse, ¿qué bien le podía hacer odiar a ese capullo, estúpido, cabronazo que sobaba a su…, a María? Volvió a casa intentando limpiar su mente del cuerpo voluptuoso, hermoso, grácil, flexible, de todo lo dúctil que podría llegar a ser en las manos adecuadas… Resopló y se metió en la ducha, tomó cartas en el asunto y se hizo el firme propósito de olvidar lo que había visto esa tarde.

No tardó mucho en llegar a uno de los locales que solía frecuentar, decidió que esa noche lo mejor era beber y olvidarse de todo y de todos durante unas horas, lo logró a medias, el domingo se despertó en una cama que no era la suya, giró su cuerpo y abrió los ojos todo lo que se lo permitía la resaca, tumbada junto a él había una chica morena, completamente desnuda y con cara de satisfacción, no le gustaba ser presuntuoso pero tenía que reconocer que le encantaba hacer disfrutar a las mujeres y se le daba bastante bien, el problema era que el alcohol no había sido suficiente y aún sabía a quién se había estado tirando en el cuerpo de esa chica, en su imaginación era otra la que se desnudaba ante él, era otra quien lo llevaba al cielo y lo hacía caer rendido, mierda, pero si algo consiguió la borrachera, si bien no fue borrarla de su mente, era que hizo que se diera cuenta de que ya no quería ser el Jason que había sido hasta ahora, no iba a seguir por ese camino ni un solo día más, si no podía tener a la mujer que le gustaba, mala suerte, pero tampoco iba a autodestruirse buscando su cuerpo en otras, se olvidaría de todo, seguiría con su vida centrado en su trabajo, en su familia y en las cosas importantes.

Llegó a casa, se dio una ducha intentando olvidar lo que había hecho, comió algo y se puso a trabajar, era lo mejor para despejarse, estuvo así todo el día, por la tarde estaba embotado, necesitaba tomar aire así que salió a la terraza, no llevaba allí ni dos minutos cuando pensó que lo que de verdad le vendría bien sería un paseo por la arena, no lo pensó demasiado, buscó sus gafas de sol y su gorra y bajo las escaleras, la playa estaba tranquila, aun no hacía demasiado calor y no se llenaba hasta los topes, se dirigió al punto en donde vio a María el día anterior, no estaba buscándola, ni mucho menos, simplemente el muelle era la mejor parte de aquella zona para dar un paseo, sí, era eso, y si miraba a su alrededor constantemente era porque el paisaje era digno de contemplar, y no por otra cosa…

Cuando ya casi se había convencido a sí mismo de todas esas mentiras se paró en seco, ¿a quien pretendía engañar? Por supuesto que la buscaba, quería verla, y no solo eso, quería que ella lo viera, que se acercara y lo saludara, cenar con ella y pasar el resto de la noche hablando de naderías hasta que el sol los sorprendiese, había que joderse, quien iba a decirle que con 35 años y su curriculum, se iba a poner así de cursi y romántico…, entonces la vio, llegaba a la playa caminando, y sola, sonrió y se quedó a una distancia prudencial para ver que hacía, puso una música suave, dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a la orilla y contempló por un momento a los surfistas, pudo notar como sonreía con serenidad, la relajaba aquello, volvió atrás, se quitó la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto su top ajustado y sus pantalones más bien anchos, empezó a moverse con gracia, no era el baile que había visto en ella el día anterior, esta vez simplemente se movía al ritmo de la música, en un momento se giró hacía el mar y empezó a mover sus caderas al tiempo que las olas rompían en la orilla, ahora que sabía que era ella no solo la deseaba, estaba maravillado viendo como se movía, en un momento dado desvío la vista de su cuerpo y vio a los pocos hombres que había en la playa mirándola con deseo, a esos cerdos solo les faltaba relamerse mientras la miraban, se enfureció hasta el punto de sorprenderse él mismo, ella no les pertenecía, la miraban como si fuese una simple Barbie, y ella no era así, no era una mujer a la que llevarse a la cama y olvidar al día siguiente, cuando no pudo aguantar más se envalentonó y se decidió a ir hasta ella y saludarla, sí, tenía que hablar con ella, justo cuando empezó a andar apareció él, el imbécil del día anterior otra vez, la sujetó por las caderas y pego su boca al oído de ella, ella se apoyó en él y estuvieron así un momento mientras hablaban, luego ella se giró, le acarició la mejilla y comenzaron a bailar de nuevo, era de prever, una mujer tan perfecta no podía estar sola, ese idiota era su novio, y él simplemente su jefe, lo mejor era volver a casa y no pensar más en ello….


	9. Olas 9

**Este capítulo está escrito casi al completo por Tokito13, gracias una vez más por su ayuda en todo momento.**

**Los capitulos en primicia en alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al hotel su silencio empezaba a pasarle factura, vale, había accedido a acompañarlo a Los Ángeles porque la había liado con la historia de que era por cuestión de trabajo, ella sabía que su hermano vivía allí, que tendría que conocerlo, pero… ¿cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones? Se repetía que sólo era una barbacoa, que no era una reunión de trabajo pero tampoco una encerrona por la que tener que pagar luego, se animaba, pero era cuestión de minutos. Su chica no era sino inteligente... Pero recogió sus cosas y fue a darse una ducha sin mirarle, sin decir nada. No iba bien, no.<p>

_ Vamos –dijo cuando ella salió de darse una ducha- no es para tanto –

_ Iré a esa barbacoa pero no creas que voy a comportarme como una… bueno, eso.

Lo dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla que la cubría y se giraba para coger algo de ropa. Se rió por lo bajo cuando le dio la espalda, qué cabrona, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, siempre tan lista para pelear como para follar, y ¿quién era él para negárselo? No había terminado de descubrirse cuando él ya estaba a su lado, cogiendo la toalla al vuelo antes de que cayera a la cama, la tomó en sus manos, ella se giró pero sin mirarle por encima de su hombro al notarle contra su espalda.

_ Sabes que no es como para enfadarte tanto –besó su hombro y su cuello, y la giró para tenerla de frente- no lo he hecho para que estés molesta ni incomoda –siguió besando su cuello hasta acercarse a su oído- pero no te preocupes, vamos a relajarnos un poco antes de ir allí

_ Northman no se te ocurra pensar que vas a convencerme a base de sexo.

_ Bueno –rió mientras levantaba una ceja- eso ya lo veremos

Dejo caer la toalla al suelo, la agarro por las caderas y la apretó contra él para que notase lo la deseaba, la veía luchar contra su deseo. Y esa era una batalla que su obstinación siempre perdía. Lamió las gotas de agua que caían sobre su pecho que comenzaba a agitarse y sonrió contra su piel cuando notó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sus labios se posaron en lo que su camisa abierta ofrecía y le quemaron la piel.  
>La tumbó en la cama, despacio, mirándola a los ojos con un deseo que aún le sorprendía, se desnudó con lentitud, para serenarse un poco, y se tumbó a su lado. Con el dedo índice le acarició los labios y empezó a bajar por su cuello, siguió mas abajo, llegando a su pecho y trazando círculos en forma de caricias en sus pezones, sabía lo que eso le gustaba, conocía su cuerpo casi mejor que el suyo propio, era cuestión de segundos que ella se rindiera. Se dejó coger por el cuello y que ella le condujese hacia sus pechos, cuando estaba a punto de conseguir que su boca los rodeara se rió y bajó besando su estomago. Le encantaba enloquecerla hasta hacerla pedir más, paseó su lengua por cada rincón de su vientre, por sus caderas, por la zona exterior de sus muslos, levantó una mano y acarició la zona interior, ella gimió, y entonces dejo de besar un momento sus piernas para subir y centrarse en darle pequeños besos y mordiscos en el interior de sus muslos mientras con una mano le acariciaba los pezones comprobando lo erectos que estaban.<p>

_ ¿Quieres que siga? - sonrió levantando los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

_ Sabes que sí – le respondió con una mirada que dejaba ver su deseo y recelo por parar en ese momento.

No podía evitar la sonrisa, entonces bajo de nuevo su boca y mirándola a la cara se dispuso a hacer lo que más deseaba, paso su lengua por su interior comprobando lo húmeda que estaba, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido al saborearla, después de unos minutos subió de nuevo a su boca y la besó, dejándola saborearse en su boca, con más pasión que al principio. Ana se giró sobre él y lo dejo tumbado de espaldas, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él y, haciendo insoportable el roce de la última barrera que quedaba entre los dos, comenzó a mover las caderas en un vaivén que sabía perfectamente lo estaba dejando sin aliento ni armas para seguir con ganas de torturarla, la agarro de la cintura y la paró, sabía lo que quería, ahora era ella la que sonreía con malicia, le quitó los boxer y volvió a colocarse sobre él, entonces se agarró a sus caderas y entró sin rodeos ni más preámbulos en ella, los dos suspiraron, pero Ana no se movió. Ahí cambiaron las tornas, ella se reía suavemente y él comenzaba a rogar sin palabras que se moviese de una vez. Cuando empezó a hacerlo sus movimientos eran dolorosamente lentos y circulares, rotando sus caderas, mientras se apoyaba sobre su pecho, aquello era una agonía y no pudo aguantar más tumbado y se sentó para chupar y dar pequeños mordiscos en sus pechos con ansias, intentando acelerar un poco sus movimientos.

_ Eres increíble, amor... – susurró al ritmo que sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas para hacer más profundas las embestidas.

_ Lo sé –contestó ella con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando hacía eso su expresión era satisfecha y espoleaba su ego de macho, era él quien le provocaba esa sonrisa, era él quien la llenaba.

De pronto paró y la hizo levantarse, ella le miró algo confundida, se hubiese quejado, pero un rayo de comprensión brilló en sus ojos y gimió con anticipación, la puso boca abajo en la cama mientras él se ponía detrás y la obligaba a alzar su trasero y curvar su espalda en dirección a su erección

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer...? - ronroneó como si no lo supiese.

_ Nada que no estés deseando tanto como yo – le siguió el juego con voz ronca y acariciando su culo, levantó la mano y le dio un azote. Ana ahogó un gemido contra la almohada que casi reverberó en él y se preparó para penetrarla- voy a meterte la polla y cabalgarte hasta que creas perder la cabeza y pidas a gritos más, haré que recuerdes esto cada día de tu vida

_ ¿Tú crees...? Eso es mucho tiempo...–contestó casi en un susurro debido a la excitación pero con una sonrisa retadora.

_ Te prometo que después de esto no te van a quedar ganas de probar ninguna otra cama más que la mía, y ninguna otra polla más que ésta.

Al tiempo que acababa la frase la llenó de golpe, si había sentido la mitad que él, pensó que se desmayaría de placer, la vio aferrar los puños a las sabanas y la poseyó casi con furia, esa mujer le pertenecía, nunca debería dudarlo. Puso una mano en sus caderas y la otra en la curvatura de su espalda, con cada embestida notaba su aceptación, su rendición, era suya, al cabo de unos minutos, notó sus primeras contracciones alrededor de su polla, no pudo aguantar más y se dejó ir en un orgasmo que solo hizo que él la siguiera, explotando y vaciándose en su interior. Cayó rendida en la cama y él se quedó un momento sobre su espalda, besándole los hombros y recuperando el aire…

Se tumbó junto a ella y pasaron los siguientes minutos abrazados y besándose. Las manos empezaron a planearle otra vez sobre sus curvas pero paró, volviendo a la realidad, sabía que tenían que levantarse e ir a la casa de su hermano aunque no pudiese despegarse de su cuerpo. Suspiró, por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado, había encontrado una mujer con la que podría pasar la eternidad y un día, y ella se negaba a reconocer su relación. Porque quisiera o no, la tenían.

_ No creas que con un polvo, por espectacular que haya sido – notó su sonrisa contra su cuello- , vas a conseguir que se me olvide lo que intentas, Northman.

_ Te quiero en mi vida, es así de simple. Eres mi amiga, mi amante, mi agente... – "mi amor", dijo para sí- Las etiquetas no son malas, ¿por qué te resistes tanto?

_ Yo no soy una novia, Leif, te lo he dicho millones de veces – se levantó y el vacío que dejó en la cama y en su cuerpo le heló la sangre.

Consiguieron llegar a la casa de Eric sin discutir más. A ver si estando con su familia se daba cuenta de que quería que formase parte de ella, de que ya lo era, lo había sido en los últimos dos años que eran los que llevaban acostándose con regularidad, y con exclusividad. Su hermano les recibió con un abrazo, hacía meses que no se veían aunque cada vez pasaban más rato en skype. Sookie y Jason también le abrazaron y, como su casa estaba donde estuviese Ana y estaba a su lado, se sintió completo. La comida estaba siendo agradable, Jason se veía un poco incómodo con dos parejas. Ese chico..., ¿cuándo se iba a echar una novia en condiciones? De más sabía que las mujeres le sobraban, no hacía mucho tiempo él había estado donde él, en un momento crucial y un poco perdido, él la había encontrado, debía haber alguna para Jason en algún sitio. Aguantó toda la comida, a los postres se levantó y se despidió de ellos. Sookie sugirió tomar el café en el salón, lo preparó y lo sirvió. Ana y ella hablaban de naderías y se reían, parecían haber encajado bien pese a lo diferentes que eran. Y entonces, tuvo que hacerlo.

_ ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? – preguntó Sookie con una sonrisa encantadora- Leif es un gran hombre y, desde luego, ha conseguido encontrar a la mujer perfecta – se rió-, me encanta cómo encajáis los dos.

Ana se quedó lívida y le miró. No le había hablado a su cuñada de su relación con ella y tampoco sabía qué podría haberle contado Eric, al que sí le había abierto su corazón. La vio esbozar una sonrisa forzada y supo que, en cuanto regresaran al apartamento esa tarde, se le iba a caer el pelo. Pero hasta ahí habían llegado, ya no podía seguir negando lo que quería de ella porque tuviese miedo al compromiso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, comenzó la batalla. Se gritaron, durante un rato discutieron acaloradamente, ella gritaba que no era su novia y él que sí, quisiera o no. Así no iban a llegar a ningún sitio pero la pelea iba in crescendo, ya no había quién les parara, eran tan buenos en eso como lo eran en el trabajo o en la cama. Eran capaces de decirse cosas cada vez más hirientes, pero tener que oírle que no era el único con el que se acostaba era más de lo que pudo soportar. Cogió su chaqueta y salió dando un portazo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, cuando se quiso darse cuenta no sabía donde estaba, miró a un lado y a otro y optó por seguir un poco más, si no encontraba un taxi pronto, llamaría a Eric o a Jason para que le recogieran, claro, que para eso también debería saber donde estaba. Quince minutos después, pensó que ya estaba bien de caminar sin rumbo, frente a él un bar se abría tentador. En ese momento sólo le apetecía emborracharse a ver si el alcohol borraba de su cabeza las palabras de esa mujer terca que no le quería, que no le importaban sus sentimientos, que se levantaba de otras camas y a la que le gustaría tener debajo para enseñarle quién coño era su dueño. Al quinto whisky, pidió que le dejaran la botella. A su lado, una mujer atractiva le miraba con curiosidad.

_ No funciona – dijo mirando haciendo una seña al camarero para que le pusiera otra cerveza.

_ ¿Qué...? – se volvió hacia ella confundido por el alcohol y por sus palabras al cincuenta por ciento.

_ No puedes huir de lo que sea que estás intentando ahogar – dio un trago largo a su vaso y se quedó mirando su interior con tristeza-. Las cabronas de las penas saben nadar...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Se despertó con la boca pastosa y un dolor de cabeza que se moría. Levantó un poco la cabeza y todo comenzó a girar, mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que todo pareció detenerse, los abrió con cuidado y miró alrededor desorientado. Tardó unos instantes en reconocer el salón de su apartamento, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Se limpió la boca, joder, estaba babeando sobre el cojín, se incorporó con lentitud, sujetándose la cabeza, y suspiró. Las palabras de Ana aún resonaban en su cabeza, ¿qué era lo que aquella mujer le había dicho? Sí, que las cabronas de las penas que hacían beber, eran imposibles de ahogar. Tenía razón, ahí estaban de nuevo sus palabras hirientes atenazándole el corazón. Aquello no funcionaba, no, si uno amaba y el otro sólo se dejaba, y ella no pasaría de ser eso, la mujer que le había lanzado al mercado editorial, su mejor amiga, el mejor polvo de su vida, la única mujer de su vida, la única que no quería formar parte de ella. Se levantó y se dirigió tambaleándose a la cocina. Pensó en servirse un café pero el estómago se le reveló. Suspiró, en algún momento tendría que entrar en el dormitorio, o ella salir, no se iba a esconder eternamente, la conocía. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que pasaban de las tres de la tarde. Entró en el dormitorio y no la vio, ¿dónde coño estaba? Empezó a sentir miedo, ¿se había ido? En dos zancadas se presentó delante del armario y lo abrió, dejó salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que retenía al ver su ropa colgada junto a la suya. Pasó la mano por las telas con el corazón encogido, esa era una estampa de felicidad para él, que ella le quisiera y accediese a vivir juntos, pero nada cambiaría, ella no cambiaría y traerla a Los Ángeles había sido una estupidez. Entró en el baño y se quitó la ropa y la amontonó en una esquina, vació su vejiga que estaba a punto de reventar y se lavó los dientes porque su lengua parecía la suela de un zapato. Abrió la ducha y entró, se apoyó con la dos manos en la pared y dejó que el agua corriera sobre él, a ver si se llevaba su pena. Joder, qué asco de vida. No sabría decir cuánto rato estuvo reprimiendo las lágrimas debajo del agua, intentando sobreponerse y ser un hombre, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Ana había vuelto hasta que no sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se abrazó a él por la espalda con suavidad, sin apretar, como con timidez. Bajó una de las manos de la pared y la puso sobre las de ella, y tuvo el efecto de calmarlo todo. Ana se apretó contra él y le besó entre sus omóplatos. Esa mujer acabaría con él. Iba a volverse pero le detuvo, cogió el gel y roció la esponja con él, comenzó a frotar su piel con la espuma con suavidad, con dulzura, con amor. Él se dejó lavar el pelo y el resto, sus manos fueron descendiendo hasta aprisionarle entre ellas. Sus dedos, que también le conocían, le rodearon y le acariciaron. No pudo más y se giró, le cogió la cabeza entre sus manos y la besó con ansia y desesperación. Ella no le había soltado y cuando terminó su beso le empujó suavemente contra la pared y besó su pecho, mordió sus tetillas, bajó por su cuerpo hasta arrodillarse ante él, el agua rodaba por su cara de deseo, sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos y su boca se entreabría acogedora. Jadeó cuando su lengua se paseó por él, puso las manos contra la pared, no se atrevía a tocarla y romper el hechizo. Le lamió desde los testículos al glande varias veces más, como si fuese un helado, antes de dejarle entrar en su boca y comenzar a succionarle con suavidad pero con la justa presión. Se ayudaba de sus manos que le acariciaban y jugaban con él mientras su boca acogía dentro de ella cada vez más de él. Se notaba cada vez más cerca y no quería correrse ahí, quería hacerlo dentro de ella, sentirla rodeándole de más maneras que la meramente física, pero ella no se dejó, protestó con un ronroneo que tuvo reflejo inmediato en su polla, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para volverle loco y que se acabara corriendo y no lo dudó un segundo, presionó levemente su perineo mientras le acariciaba y succionaba a la vez. En unos instantes explotó en su boca bajo su atenta mirada, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se levantó y le besó. Se degustó en su boca y la empujó contra la mampara, la levantó y la llevó hasta la pared, atacó su boca pero ella le detuvo.

_ No, aquí no... – le susurró y la miró confundido.

La puso en el suelo y cortó el agua. Salió de su mano y se dejó secar, luego ella se secó con rapidez bajo su mirada expectante. Le sonrió y le hizo ir tras ella. Se paró ante la cama y se subió palmeó a su lado y esperó que él subiera.

_ Ana – intentó decir pero ella le acalló con un beso.

_ Ahora, no, Leif – rodó por la cama llevándole y dejándole sobre ella, sus piernas se abrieron para él y le acogieron- Lo siento... – murmuró entre besos.

Y por una vez, él se dejó amar.

Se desperezó a su lado, abrazado a Ana, sonrió contra su pelo y la apretó más contra él, ella se dejó hasta que sus tripas interrumpieron sus caricias. Ana se rió contra su boca.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?

_ ¿De ti...? Siempre – se rió besándola.

_ No seas tonto, ayer no comiste apenas, tienes que estar muerto de hambre – sus tripas corroboraron esa afirmación- ¿Ves? Podemos seguir luego...

_ ¿Me lo prometes...? – sonrió como un niño.

_ Claro que sí, cielo. Hoy no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

_ Tengo que hacerte el amor en la terraza, y en el jacuzzi, y en la cocina, y en – le acalló con su boca y su risa.

_ Arriba o no habrá sexo que valga – le amenazó con la boca pequeña, aún así no lo dudó, se levantó por si acaso.

Prepararon unas tostadas y un té, se fueron a la terraza para gozar del buen tiempo que hacía, disfrutó de un desayuno con su mujer, que era como él la llamaba en su cabeza, hizo planes con ella, tontearon y se rieron. La mañana se deslizaba tranquilamente, era fantástico estar así, y que su mayor decisión fuese si hacían el amor en la terraza o en la bañera. La puerta vino a interrumpir su juego de enamorados. Ana se levantó y fue a ver quién era. Se levantó para acompañarla porque suponía que sería Eric, le había dicho que se pasaría esa mañana, pero había entendido que era después de trabajar.

_ Buenos días, señora – dijo un hombre moreno, sacó algo y se lo tendió- policía de Los Ángeles.

_ ¿Sí? – respondió extrañada.

_ Buscamos al señor Northman.


	10. Olas 10

**Los capitulos en primicia en alexskarsgard -tb. Foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>El lunes por la mañana se levantó de buen humor, había soñado con María, ya no podía negarse que le gustaba, y si ese imbécil la tenía por novia, bueno, él la tendría en sueños, que ya era algo, se vistió y se fue a la oficina, llegó un poco tarde porque paró a tomar un café rápido antes de entrar a trabajar, cuando entró en su despacho ella ya estaba trabajando.<p>

- Buenos días María –dijo mientras la miraba con su vestido, su pelo recogido nuevamente y sus zapatos de tacón, tuvo que sonreír al recordar lo distinta que era cuando salía de allí-

- Buenos días, como llegabas un poco tarde he decidido encender yo el ordenador y ponerme con lo que dejé pendiente el viernes –le dijo sonriendo-

- Genial, con suerte lo acabamos hoy y podemos dedicarnos a otra cosa –al decir esto último no pudo evitar sonreír por el sueño de esa noche, desde luego se habían dedicado a otra cosa- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? ¿ya te has mudado? – en realidad lo que quería era ver si ella le hablaba de ese idiota, si le confirmaba que era su novio-

- Si, por esa parte ya estoy bastante más tranquila, estoy viviendo en mi nueva casa desde el viernes, y el fin de semana, bueno, descansando, disfrutando de la playa, necesitaba despejarme un poco–dijo mientras sonreía- ¿y el tuyo?

- Bien, con la familia, Leif, el hermano de Eric viene a pasar un tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo así que aproveché para estar con él, si dices que te gusta como escribe igual puedes conocerlo, seguramente pasará por aquí algún día.

- Eso sería fantástico, soy una gran fan de sus libros, me encanta leer –bueno, al menos ya sabía algo más de ella, aunque no era eso lo que quería-

- Leer puede relajar bastante, yo sin embargo prefiero otros hobbies – tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que la había visto en la playa, que estaba muy guapa con el pelo suelto y que bailaba como los ángeles- ¿vives cerca de la playa? Como dices que has estado el fin de semana allí

- Sí bueno, ahora sí, antes estaba más lejos, la verdad es que siempre me ha encantado el mar, antes iba cada vez que podía, pero ahora que vivo casi al lado es mucho más fácil, y las playas de Los Ángeles son preciosas, no te aburres ni aunque quieras –dijo riendo con su propio comentario, desde luego ella no se aburría, ya tenía a ese inútil para entretenerla, lo único bueno de su respuesta era que ahora sabía que vivía cerca de la playa donde la había visto, y por consiguiente, cerca de él-

- Si, te entiendo perfectamente, yo también vivo bastante cerca del mar –ya está, iba a soltarlo de una vez y que fuese lo que Dios, Alá o cualquier ser todo poderoso quisiera- por cierto María…

- ¡Jason! –esa era Pam, y parecía bastante alarmada, apareció en la puerta casi jadeando- ven al despacho de Eric, AHORA

- ¿Pero, qué pasa...? - se sobresaltó con voz angustiada.-

Salió corriendo, aquello no pintaba nada bien, Pam no era de las que se alarmaban por cualquier cosa, María iba detrás de él, cuando llegaron los tres al despacho Eric estaba en su silla, más blanco de lo que ya era habitual en él

- Eric, hermano que pasa, ¿es Sookie? ¿está bien? Dime ¿porque estás así?

- Es Leif…

- ¿Leif? ¿Qué pasa con él? –Eric no contestó- ¡Di algo, joder! –estaba poniéndose muy nervioso, lo que fuera no era bueno, eso estaba claro- Pam, dime qué pasa -se volvió hacía ella, estaba llorando, mierda, que alguien le explicase de una vez que pasaba o se iba a volver loco-

- Acaba de llamar Ana, no sabemos cómo ha pasado, por lo visto discutió con Leif el sábado, él salió solo a despejarse, solo iba a dar una vuelta, y esa chica ahora…. está muerta Jase

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién está muerta? ¿de qué chica hablas? Explícate Pam por Dios.

- La agente, la policía, a ver, Leif discutió con Ana, se enfadó mucho y salió del hotel para tomar algo, se metió en un local, Ana dice que volvió bastante bebido, en el callejón de ese mismo local ha aparecido muerta una chica, era policía, hay testigos que dicen que los vieron salir juntos, Jason, está en el punto de mira, se lo han llevado a la comisaría de West 1st Street Room

Cuando Pam se lo contó no lo podía creer, ¿Leif un asesino? Pero, ¿qué coño...? Eso era completamente absurdo, él era incapaz de algo así, joder, ¿qué habría pasado para que alguien llegara a semejante conclusión? eso no pintaba bien, volvió a girarse hacía Eric

- Escúchame, mírame –Eric no reaccionaba- hermano, todo va a estar bien, esos cabrones no saben con quienes se han topado, es imposible que Leif sea culpable y vamos a sacarlo de esta, ya veras, di algo Eric.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Cómo le acusan...? – se llevó las manos a los ojos- Le conoces, es incapaz de matar a una mosca, tú lo sabes Jason

- Claro que lo sé joder, vamos a salir de esta –estaba arrodillado al lado de la silla de Eric, se levantó-, Hay que ponerse en marcha, yo me voy a la comisaría. Pam ocúpate de Eric y llama a Sookie – miró a su socia que aún no reaccionaba- ¡Vamos, tienes que recuperarte, Leif nos necesita! – se giró hacia María que no sabía qué hacer- Trae un par de tilas para Pam y Eric, por favor.

- Sí, claro, por supuesto

Cuando María llegó con las infusiones, la llevó a parte y le pidió que no les dejara, sus amigos seguían en estado de shock. Salió a toda velocidad hacia la comisaría en la que estaba Leif, planeando las posibles acciones una vez allí, ¿cómo no les había llamado antes? ¿No se lo habían permitido? ¿Dónde estaban sus derechos?.

No podía creer que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto, joder, si hacía un par de horas su mayor problema era decirle a su secretaria que era guapa, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviese en el punto de mira por asesinato, incluso pensarlo sonaba estúpido, imaginarlo ya era una locura, aparcó donde vio un hueco y entró en la comisaria.

Al llegar Ana estaba allí, era imposible no verla, hablaba muy enfadada en español a un policía que le contestaba en el mismo idioma, el no tenía ni idea del idioma más allá de las típicas palabras que aprendes de broma con los amigos, pero no hacía falta ser bilingüe para saber que Ana estaba diciéndole de todo menos bonito, se arrepintió de no haber llevado a María, podría haberle venido bien para calmar a Ana en su mismo idioma, llego hasta ella y la cogió por los hombros.

- Ana –ella se giró y pudo ver la desesperación y el enfado en su cara, no imaginaba como se sentía-

- Jason, no me dejan verlo, ¡dile a este gorila que me deje ver a Leif! –dijo señalando al gorila en cuestión que nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos-

- Vale, está bien, ven aquí, vamos a sentarnos, a ver tranquilízate un poco, esto no nos ayuda en nada ¿de acuerdo? Voy a entrar a ver a Leif pero tú no puedes, yo voy en calidad de abogado, te prometo que le diré que estas aquí

- Pero…

- Ana es lo único que podemos hacer, espérame aquí

Ella asintió levemente, no estaba seguro de poder dejarla allí en su estado sin encontrarse con otra encarcelada al volver, pero tenía que hablar con Leif, un policía le acompañó hasta una habitación, ya conocía el procedimiento así que se sentó a esperar, cuando entró por la puerta no podía creerlo, tenía un hematoma bastante feo en la cara y no quería imaginar el resto del cuerpo

- ¿pero qué coño…? –dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba-, ¿Qué te han hecho?

- Hola Jase, ya ves, ahora sé por propia experiencia que lo que se cuenta de la policía de Los Ángeles no era una exageración... - musitó con una mueca de dolor.-

- Me cago en…, se van a enterar, a todo lo que ya tengo pensado se le suma la brutalidad policial –se giró y avisó a un guardia, al momento apareció el mismo que lo había acompañado hasta allí-

- Dígame

- Voy a llamar a un forense imparcial, quiero que de fe acerca del estado en el que está mi cliente, así que la visita va a durar hasta que venga, y cuando salga de aquí voy a interponer una demanda contra la comisaria y contra sus agentes por agresión, de modo que solicito los números de placa de todos los agentes de esta comisaria.

- El señor Northman estaba algo bebido y se resistió a su detención – dijo uno de los agentes entre dientes-. Pero tendrá lo que pide, abogado – escupió con desprecio.

- Bien - dijo con tono frío, asegurándose de que se daba cuenta de que no podía jugar con él. se giró y cerró la puerta. Cogió el móvil y llamo a un colega forense, con suerte en poco tiempo estaría allí- Ya viene de camino, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó el sábado?

- Volvimos al hotel directos desde casa de Eric y Sookie, nada más llegar tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte, me enfadé y me fui de allí, necesitaba pensar, entré a ese local y empecé a beber, no sé cuánto, mucho, estaba en la barra y al lado había una chica, era policía, hablamos un rato, le conté el motivo de mi borrachera, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, cuando fui a levantarme para salir ella me dijo que me acompañaba a la puerta, además también se iba, eran como las tres de la madrugada, en la puerta nos despedimos y cada uno se fue para un lado, ya no sé más Jason, te juro por Dios que eso fue todo, volví al hotel con Ana, ayer estuvimos todo el día encerrados y luego se han presentado diciendo que la chica está muerta y que soy sospechoso, me negué a acompañarles, quería llamaros antes pero entonces… bueno, ya puedes ver mi cara….

- ¿No recuerdas haberla visto en el bar con alguien? ¿o que alguien le prestara demasiada atención? ¿Qué os siguieran al salir?

- Estaba borracho Jase, apenas si recuerdo que salí con ella y me fui a buscar un taxi, no me fije en nada de eso.

- Está bien tranquilo, ahora voy a ir a informarme y a pedir tu fianza, si al menos logramos sacarte de aquí mientras llega el juicio ya es algo, por cierto, Ana está fuera, quería entrar pero ya sabes que no puede, tiene genio –le dijo esto con una sonrisa, a ver si lo animaba, Leif le devolvió la sonrisa y adivinó el orgullo por su chica en sus ojos-

En esas estaban cuando una hora después, llegó el forense, le hizo unas fotos a Leif, Jason se despidió de él, salió con el forense e interpusieron la demanda, después pidió la vista preliminar y se la dieron para las 16.00 de ese mismo día, bien, al menos no se retrasaban en eso.

Fue hasta donde estaba Ana y le informó de cómo había visto a Leif, vio la rabia en sus ojos, la agarró por la cintura y la sacó de allí, no le venía bien ese ambiente, se subieron al coche y volvieron al bufete.  
>Al llegar allí estaban todos, incluida Sookie, les comentó el tema de la vista preliminar y quedaron en ponerse manos a la obra, comentarían todas las posibilidades de ganar o perder el caso, en un momento dado María se acercó a él y lo aparto un poco del resto.<p>

- Oye, yo también me quedo, pero voy a salir a por comida para todos, no podéis estar aquí trabajando y sin comer hasta las 16.00 H.

- Gracias –Dios, era un sol de mujer, ni siquiera conocía a Leif y no había necesitado pedirle horas extras de trabajo- si quieres te acompaño

- No, tu quédate con tu familia, además un amigo tiene un restaurante, lo llamo de camino y así tengo la comida lista en cuanto llegue, solo recogerla y volver.

- Está bien –le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se quedó mirando cómo se iba, solo por el placer de verla caminar, volvió hasta donde estaban todos y se dispuso a trabajar mientras llegaba la comida-

****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****

Lo que parecía una mañana tranquila de pronto se había convertido en un autentico infierno, desde que supieron que Leif estaba detenido el bufete tomó un ambiente dramático que ya no se fue en lo que restaba de mañana, Jason salió corriendo a comisaría para ver cómo estaba Leif, que le contase que había pasado y de paso traer a su novia de vuelta, suponía que no iban a dejarla estar allí mucho tiempo, y menos aun visitar a Leif, no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría ella si el hombre al que quisiera pasara por eso…

Ella se quedó en el despacho con Eric y Pam, realmente impresionaba verlos así, se había acostumbrado en poco tiempo a verlos guapos y un tanto superficiales, claro que no los conocía, y en ese bufete eran todos una gran familia, Pam la mandó avisar a la esposa de Eric, Sookie, así que cogió el teléfono, la llamó y le informó de lo que pasaba, estuvo allí tan rápido que tuvo la sensación de que vivían al lado de la oficina.

Pam y Eric tardaron un poco en reaccionar, se pusieron a cancelar algunas de sus citas para esa mañana, había sido una suerte que no tuvieran ninguna vista esa mañana, porque para un bufete que estaba despegando con cierta dificultad, que sus abogados no pudiesen ir a sus juicios, no era la mejor publicidad. Y se pusieron a averiguar por algunos contactos que tenían en la policía, lo que pasaba para que cuando Jason volviese, todo estuviese en marcha. Su hora de comer, llegó y casi se pasó cuando, por fin, llegó su jefe acompañado por la novia de Leif, no podía dejarles en esa situación, se decía, pero sabía perfectamente que a quién no podía dejar solo era a Jason. Estaba viéndolo moverse, hablar mil veces por el móvil, animar a Eric, a Pam, abrazar de forma más que cariñosa a Sookie, eso no le gustó hasta que por la conversación se enteró de que era su hermana, se sintió avergonzada por haber tenido celos en esos momentos, pero no podía evitarlo, en un momento en que todos estaban ocupados hablando de cuál sería la suma que podrían ponerle de fianza a Leif, ella se fue hacia Jason y lo apartó un poco del resto, le dijo que iba a por comida y que volvería en cuanto la tuviese.

Salió de allí y llamó a Marco

- ¿Cómo esta mi chica favorita?

- Hola Marco, oye necesito un favor, voy camino del restaurante, en el trabajo se ha armado bien, han detenido al hermano de uno de mis jefes y están hasta los topes, ¿crees que podréis preparar algo de comida para seis? El día será algo más que largo

- Claro que sí, me pongo ahora mismo a ello

Colgó el teléfono y se apresuró en ir a la estación del metro, los padres de Marco tenían un restaurante no muy lejos del centro, él ayudaba en la cocina o llevando las cuentas, era bastante inteligente y multifacético, podías llegar allí un día y encontrarlo cocinando, al siguiente en la oficina y al siguiente restaurando cualquier cosa que precisara conocimientos de fontanería, electricidad, albañilería, y un largo etcétera, sonrió para sí misma, ese chico era casi perfecto, lo único que le faltaba era llamarse Jason Stackhouse…., no era momento para eso, definitivamente se estaba volviendo majareta.  
>Llegó al restaurante, estaba bastante lleno pero ella solía meterse en la cocina directamente, y ese día con más motivos debía darse prisa, cuando entró Marco ya tenía todo listo tal y como le había dicho<p>

- He preparado un poco de todo, como no me has dicho lo que querían.

- Está bien, la cuestión es comer algo.

- ¿Por qué han detenido al hermano de tu jefe?

- Asesinato –a Marco casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas- y eso no es todo, en España, bueno, en Europa en general es un escritor muy conocido, incluso aquí su nombre está empezando a sonar, Leif Northman.

- No me jodas, he leído un libro suyo.

- El mismo, bueno, me voy, ya te contaré en casa esta noche, llegaré tarde.

- De acuerdo princesa, dame un beso.

Le besó en la mejilla y salió de allí disparada, de camino a la puerta saludó corriendo a la madre de Marco, le prometió ir a verla y con las mismas se dio media vuelta y se fue al bufete de nuevo, al llegar los ánimos seguían igual que antes de salir, cuando Jason la vio entrar se acercó y la ayudo con la comida, se sentó junto a él en el sofá del despacho de Eric.

- ¿Se sabe algo más?

- Nada, en realidad es lo normal, dan la cita y hasta ese momento no dicen nada, y menos aun cuando conceden una vista con tan poco tiempo, en eso podemos estar contentos, en algunas ocasiones pueden tardar varios días solo en dar la vista, con un poco de suerte esta misma semana Leif saldrá de allí.

- Vaya, ¿qué pasará con Ana mientras tanto? No debería quedarse sola.

- Tienes razón, hablaré con mi hermana para que la lleven a su casa, estará más cómoda allí.

- ¿Tu esposa no viene? – de pronto Jason espurreó el sorbo de refresco que acababa de dar-

- ¿Mi qué? ¿Crees que estoy casado? Eso sí que es gracioso –dijo mientras sonreía y movía la cabeza-

- Bueno, yo… - se quedó cortada, el fin de semana pasado cuando había pensado en él había dado por hecho que tenía mujer, era guapo, simpático, inteligente, tenía un buen trabajo, en fin, no era una locura pensarlo- lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

- No no, tranquila – esta vez se carcajeo- no tengo esposa, María, no estoy casado, ni tengo novia ni perro ni gato…,- de pronto la miro y se puso serio- no he tenido la suerte de encontrar nadie que me hiciese sentir completo

- Ya… bueno, es que es difícil

- Y ya que tú has empezado preguntando, ¿tú has tenido esa suerte?

- Bueno…

Iba a contestarle cuando Sookie se acercó y les dijo que era casi la hora, el tiempo se había pasado volando, se prepararon para ir a la vista, en realidad solo irían Jason, Eric y Ana, Sookie y Pam se quedaban para esperar noticias, además Pam tenía cita con otra clienta y ella tampoco quería irse a casa, prefería matar el tiempo allí y ayudar en lo que pudiese.


	11. Olas 11

**Todos los capítulos en primicia en alexskarsgard –tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>Dentro de lo malo, no sabía si era de lo peor. A instancias del fiscal, el juez le había impuesto una fianza de 600.000 $, más de lo que podrían reunir. Lo principal era reunir esa cantidad y ponerse a levantar una defensa sólida, así que todos se pusieron a trabajar. Ana creía que podía recaudar parte del dinero de las editoriales interesadas en la publicación de sus libros, como anticipo. No era que fuese el mejor escenario, pero que el caso se hubiese convertido en la noticia estrella de ese día, les podría venir bien en ese sentido, jugar con el morbo de la gente no era lo que ellos querían pero si les beneficiaba, lo harían. A lo que pudiesen sacar por ahí, se sumaba la cantidad de la que disponía Leif y sobre la que había firmado un poder a su hermano, aún así iba a ser difícil conseguirla. Seguían haciendo cuentas en el despacho de Pam cuando Eric les dejó a todos con la boca abierta.<p>

- Hipotecaré la casa, tiene el valor suficiente como para pagar lo que falta de fianza

- ¿Qué?, Eric, espera un momento –esa era su hermana Sookie, que por alguna razón de pronto se puso blanca- no puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Qué no puedo sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel? ¿Tú te estás oyendo? Por supuesto que puedo, haré lo que haga falta por Leif.

- Pero Eric

- ¡Sookie basta ya! No hay nada más que hablar, si fuese Jason tú harías lo mismo.

Sookie cerró la boca, pocas veces se veía a Eric tan alterado y frustrado, y después de todo, tenía razón, ¿ella no lo haría por él?, claro que sí, eran hermanos, aun así todos se quedaron en silencio, él mejor que nadie conocía a Eric cuando entraba en ese estado y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, de eso estaba seguro. Lo mejor era dejarles solos, ellos tenían que hablar y llegar a un acuerdo, Sookie tendría que aceptar que él haría cualquier cosa por su hermano y Eric que ya no estaba solo a la hora de tomar decisiones pero no con testigos. Se volvió hacia María porque el tiempo corría contra ellos.

- Vamos a mi despacho, te quiero junto a mí en todo momento – el tono íntimo con el que lo dijo no dejaba mucho lugar a la duda, esa era una verdad como un templo aplicable a toda su vida. María se volvió a mirarle con los ojos abiertos y él carraspeó- Si no me ayudas, no sé si podré con esto, tenemos que sacar a Leif de esta...

- Claro, sabes que siempre estoy aquí… - murmuró con el mismo tono íntimo y le pareció que se sonrojaba- para trabajar quiero decir.

Él le sonrió y se dirigieron a su despacho, recordó la conversación de la comida, ¿Cómo habría llegado ella a la conclusión de que estaba casado?, era una locura, y sin embargo le pareció ver que su rostro se relajaba cuando le contestó la verdad, empezaba a no saber que pensar, tal vez… a lo mejor cabría la posibilidad, mierda, lo único que le jodía era que les habían interrumpido justo cuando María iba a contestar si estaba con ese imbécil o no, quizá él también estaba confundido y ese inútil era gay o algo parecido, era la única cosa que podía pensar sin sentir la necesidad de partirle la cara por tocarla así.

Estuvieron toda la tarde trabajando hasta que María sacó su teléfono.

- Una vez trabajé de camarera, poco tiempo, lo justo para cobrar algo y pagar las facturas – sonrió a Jason, él no tenía ni idea de a qué venía eso- bueno, conocí a un chico que venía cada mañana, era policía en la misma comisaría en donde está Leif, nos llevamos bien aunque hace mucho que no hablamos, pero puedo intentarlo, a lo mejor nos puede ayudar con algo de información

- ¿Crees que nos ayudará? –era ingenua, ¿a santo de que un policía iba a ayudarlos a ellos? –

- Bueno, es español como yo, eso tiene que unir por fuerza, ¿no?

No pudo evitar reírse, María tenía la habilidad de ponerlo de buen humor aunque estuviese echando humo, y solo la conocía de una semana, parecía increíble.

Marcó el teléfono y empezó a hablar en español, odiaba no entender lo que decía y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sonarían las palabras de amor en su idioma retumbando en sus oídos cuando ella alcanzara un orgasmo… Mala idea, eso había sido muy mala idea, ahora tenía otro problema, rápidamente se sentó detrás de su mesa, eso era demasiado, siguió escuchando más atentamente, pareció escuchar el nombre de Leif y el suyo propio, al cabo de unos minutos colgó.

- Vale, tú también lo conoces, por lo visto esta mañana estaba intentando calmar a Ana, la novia de Leif cuando tú has llegado.

- ¿Ese gorila es amigo tuyo?

- Conocido, no es lo mismo, me ha dicho que la cosa pinta fea, le he preguntado si podría contarme algo más y me ha dicho que sí, siempre que el café lo pague yo.

De pronto no le gustó aquello, ¿iba a quedar con ese tío? ¡Si era un cuatro por cuatro! Además era guapo, que era hombre pero no tonto, no, ni hablar, eso no lo iba a permitir, él era su jefe y tenía que ir con ella.

- Yo voy también.

- ¿para qué? Voy, le saco la información y vengo, además no le hará gracia que me presente allí contigo, eres mi jefe y el abogado del acusado.

- Me da igual, yo voy, tu no vas sola con ese tío- de pronto supo que ella había notado que no hablaba como un jefe, más bien como un… bueno, no hablaba como un jefe, pensó que le pondría las cosas claras y esperó con cara de circunstancia-

- No, no dirá nada si vienes, Jason, tenemos que sacarle lo máximo posible, voy yo sola.

- Está bien, pero llámame cuando acabes a ver que te ha contado.

- De acuerdo, me voy volando

Él se fue a buscar a Pam, quería ver como seguía el tema de la fianza y de paso contarle lo de María y el policía.

- Hola, ¿Cómo van? –le pregunto a Pam mientras su cabeza se inclinaba al despacho de Eric, estaba allí con Sookie y sabía que la discusión sería grande, era un tema serio-

- No lo sé, han dado un par de voces cada uno y ahora no se oye nada, esto es duro para todos.

- Si lo sé, por cierto, María ha salido, resulta que conoce a uno de los policías de la comisaria en donde está Leif, a ver si puede sacarle algo útil de información.

- Vaya, eso es bueno, al menos tenemos alguien de dentro que pueda darnos otro punto de vista.

Se pusieron a trabajar mientras esperaba que María lo llamase por teléfono.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amaba a Eric con locura, pero aquello era demasiado, no podía echarle en cara que quisiera a Leif, por supuesto, era su hermano y quería que aquella situación acabase, pero a cambio de su casa no, eso no era discutible, cuando se enteró de que Leif iba a visitarlos se alegró muchísimo, y decidió retrasar la noticia que ella tenía para darle a Eric, al final una cosa había llevado a la otra, y en ese momento estaban allí, él no entendía porque se cerraba tanto ante la idea de hipotecar su casa, y ella no sabía cómo explicarle el motivo en esos momentos sabiendo la presión que Eric ya tenía encima.

- Es que no puedo creerme que estés enfadada por intentar hacer lo imposible para sacar a Leif de la cárcel sook

- No se trata de eso Eric, sabes que quiero a Leif con locura, pero la solución no es hipotecarnos para sacarlo bajo fianza, luego habrá un juicio, ¿qué pasará si declaran a Leif culpable? , volverá a la cárcel y nosotros solo habremos conseguido una hipoteca de por vida.

- Nadie va a condenar a mi hermano culpable, de eso me encargo yo, además no puedes decirme que no hipoteque mi casa.

- ¿Tú casa? Pensé que ahora era nuestra casa, ¿yo no tengo nada que ver en esta decisión? ¿no pinto nada? ¿te has parado a pensar en mis motivos para no hacerlo?

- No Sookie, no me he parado a pensar nada, porque no pienso en otra cosa que no sea Leif en estos momentos, y si, es nuestra casa, pero legalmente es mía, y si no quieres darme de una vez esos motivos para no hacerlo, no hay nada más que hablar, así que dilo o déjame hacer lo que pueda por mi hermano.

En ese momento se le vino el mundo abajo, tenía miedo, sabía perfectamente que Eric estaba sufriendo pero tampoco se paraba a pensar en ella, desde luego tampoco era listo para algunas cosas, llevaba semanas vomitando y con mareos, él seguía achacándolo a indigestiones, ¿de verdad no se daba cuenta de que ella no tenía ninguna indigestión?, lo que ella tenía era un hijo dentro, un hijo que ahora quedaba desamparado económicamente porque su padre se empañaba en dar su propia vida si era necesario por su hermano, y si no estuviese embarazada ella también lo haría, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ella tenía que mirar por el futuro del bebé que venía en camino, lo miró y él le mantuvo la mirada con lo que parecía ira.

- ¿no vas a hablar? Entonces no será un motivo tan grande ese por el que no puedo hacer esto.

- No, mejor no voy a hablar Eric… me voy a casa

- Sí, mejor.

Con esas mismas salió de allí, necesitaba pensar y despejarse, Eric no sabía lo del bebé pero tampoco era motivo para tratarla como si ella fuese una mala persona, lo mejor era relajarse, en su estado tampoco le iba a venir bien seguir discutiendo así que se fue a casa y procuró estar tranquila antes de que él volviese y volviera a estallar la guerra.

- Cuando llegó al punto en que habían quedado él ya estaba allí esperándola.

- Hola, cuánto tiempo María, sigues estando guapísima.

- Hola Julián, tu siempre tan halagador –dijo mientras le sonreía, no era tonta, él había aceptado el café porque quería algo con ella, y ella iba a aprovecharse de la circunstancia si eso ayudaba en algo al caso de Leif-

Pasaron al café, se sentaron y él permanecía callado así que se lanzó de una vez.

- Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo del caso Leif Northman?

- Se está armando un buen revuelo con este caso, a ver, primero que todo tienes que saber que yo no debería darte esta información así que espero que sepas agradecerlo en un futuro. Además, ¿Por qué estas interesada en saber algo del caso?

- Bueno, conozco a su novia, es española como nosotros, lo está pasando realmente mal y no sé cómo ayudarla, así que me acordé de ti –le dijo mientras le sonreía, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para que no hiciese más preguntas-

- Bueno, puedo conformarme con eso de momento, a ver, tienes que saber primero que ya están tratando a Northman como si fuese culpable, no han dudado en ponerle la mano encima, y tienen claro su propósito, lo harán culpable al precio que sea porque no tienen otra cosa en la que apoyarse, eso es cosa vuestra.

- De momento estamos intentando reunir el dinero de la fianza, hemos pensado en las pruebas pero contamos con poca cosa aparte de lo que el propio acusado le contó a su abogado, él no fue Julián, no entiendo como les hacen esto.

- Ya te lo digo yo, es extranjero, estaba en el lugar erróneo a la hora equivocada, y si no fue él le vino muy pero que muy bien al verdadero culpable, yo tengo mis dudas no creas, todo indica a que vuestro defendido sea culpable, pero por otro lado pienso que hay cosas que no cuadran, por ejemplo el motivo, no entiendo bien porque querría un escritor matar a una policía, sin embargo conozco a gente que si tendría motivos para hacerlo…

- Cuéntamelo todo, necesito toda la información posible

- No es mucho, ya te digo que esto es opinión mía, si nos basamos en la ley, tal y como está, Leif Northman tiene todas las de perder, pero si te doy mi opinión, sé que esta chica estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con alguien, hasta hace poco al menos, tuvieron problemas y él no pudo superarlo, no puedo contarte más, porque tampoco creo que él haya sido capaz de algo así, eso sí que sería una estupidez, y un escándalo dicho sea de paso…

- Vamos Julián, déjate de rodeos, ¿de verdad no vas a contarme porque sería un escándalo?

- No voy a contártelo porque es una conjetura mía, lo que no quiere decir que sea la verdad ni siquiera de lejos María, lo que sí te digo es que busquéis lo máximo posible para el juicio, no será fácil, si a todo esto le sumas que el caso es mediático, la policía no querrá reconocer un error, y harán lo posible por condenarlo, no olvides que la chica es policía, ya sabrás la condena que eso implica.

Dijo eso lentamente, ella no lo sabía, por supuesto que no lo sabía, llevaba allí solo un año y no había preguntado ni a Jason ni a Eric ni a nadie cual podría ser la condena que le caería a Leif en caso de que lo declarasen culpable

- ¿Qué le caería? –dijo casi con miedo-

- Sus abogados ya lo sabrán, no entiendo como no te lo han dicho, sea como sea, si lo condenan culpable no hay otra alternativa, la chica formaba parte del cuerpo, y eso se paga con la pena capital –se quedó blanca, no sabía que significaba aquello, él se dio cuenta y se lo explicó en otras palabras- Northman acabará en el corredor de la muerte, están poniendo los cinco sentidos en encontrar lo que lo pueda condenar de una manera plausible.

- No, no, no, no, no, aquello no podía ocurrir, se quedó blanca, no necesitaba saber más de momento y Julián tampoco parecía dispuesto a contarle más, quería guardarse información y así tener la excusa de quedar con ella de nuevo, así que se despidió de él y en cuanto salió a la calle cogió su teléfono.

- Jason ya he hablado con él, lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde. No creo que sea algo que ya no supieras, si quieres nos vemos antes mañana en la oficina...

- No puedo esperar a mañana, necesito saber lo que te ha contado por mínimo que sea, dime donde estas y te recojo.

Le dio la dirección y espero a que él llegase, cuando apareció en el coche intento recomponerse, aun estaba pensando en Leif y en la condena a muerte, se subió al coche, le sonrió a Jason que parecía impaciente.

- Vamos a cenar algo y me lo cuentas todo…


	12. Olas 12

**Todos los capitulos en primicia en alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>María estaba rara, se sentó en el coche y no hablaba nada aunque cuando él la miraba ella intentaba sonreír.<p>

- ¿Ha ido bien?

- No me ha contado mucho, creo que la información me costará más de un café. Pero bueno algo es algo.

- Ya –dijo torciendo el gesto sin poder evitarlo, no le gustó aquello, volvió a sentir celos otra vez por los hombres que rodeaban a su secretaria- oye, vamos a la terraza de siempre, queda cerca y así podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza, estaba preocupada, podía notarlo, se apresuró en llegar al sitio y cuando estuvieron sentados espero impaciente que ella hablase.

- Bueno, lo único que he podido sacar en claro hoy es que van a por Leif, por lo visto no tienen otro sospechoso, al menos desde el punto de vista público, porque según la opinión de Julian hay un chico con el que la policía estaba y acababan de dejarlo, él dice que no cree a este chico tan estúpido de matarla en un arrebato por lo que eso implicaría para él, pero no me ha querido dar más detalles. Intentare quedar con él pronto otra vez a ver si saco algo más.

- ¿Un crimen pasional?

- Algo así me ha dejado caer, la verdad es que no ha querido seguir la conversación por ahí, se ha centrado en advertirme que debemos encontrar cualquier cosa que ayude a Leif porque van a por él, eso si me lo ha dejado claro, eso, y la pena que podría caerle… Jason yo no lo sabía, solo llevo aquí un año y no sabía que eso podía pasar – bajo la mirada, él sabía a qué se refería, a la pena capital, no quería pensar eso pero podía ver que María lo pasaba mal-

- No pasará, tranquila, haremos lo que haga falta para que eso no pase, no te preocupes, muchas gracias por informarte, ha sido de gran ayuda, aunque nos interesaría saber aún más de lo que pueda pensar este hombre.

- Sí, en unos días volveré a quedar con él, a ver si quiere contarme algo más, solo me ha dicho que para la policía esto se les va de las manos, el caso se ha hecho mediático, Leif es famoso y además extranjero, ya sabes el morbo que tiene la historia, así que intentaran hacerlo culpable solo por no reconocer su error.

- Me lo imagino, la justicia en este país funciona así…

- ¿Estás bien? – no sabía a qué venía eso-

- Claro, ¿Por qué?

- Leif es tu amigo, bueno, no sé hasta qué punto, pero si he visto como es tu relación con Pam y Eric, y tienes cara de estar muy cansado.

- No duermo bien últimamente –eso era verdad, todo era verdad, aquello le estaba destrozando, solo quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo había sido un mal sueño- además, no puedo hacer más por él de lo que ya estoy haciendo, me preocupa, es normal, es como un hermano para mí.

- Te entiendo, si alguno de mis amigos pasara por algo parecido yo estaría destrozada –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- todo se arreglará, ya veras, sois muy buenos abogados, y Leif es inocente.

- ¿Como estas tan segura? Quiero decir, yo estoy convencido de que es inocente porque lo conozco, sé que jamás haría algo así, pero tú no lo conoces, no lo has visto nunca.

- Ya, pero os veo a Pam y a ti luchar y sufrir con Eric, buscando cualquier cosa que demuestre que lo es, en ningún momento lo habéis dudado y os habéis puesto a ayudar a vuestro amigo en esto, eso me basta para creer en su inocencia. Además, porque sí, su novia es española y estamos demasiado lejos de casa como para no apoyarnos entre nosotros.

No pudo reprimir la risa, su lógica se basaba en que Ana era española, iban apañados si solo conseguían ese argumento.

Pasaron el resto de la cena hablando de cosas que no tenían mucho que ver con el caso, quería estar con la María que había visto en la playa, se moría por estar con esa María y ya no podía negárselo más tiempo, cuando se levantaron se imagino agarrándola de la mano y bajándola a la playa, dando un paseo y besándola solo por el gusto de sentir sus labios, nadie lo diría nunca de él, incluso él mismo estaba extrañado ante esa necesidad de tenerla, pero era lo único bueno que había en ese momento en su vida y no podía dejarla escapar.

- Oye, ¿quieres dar un paseo? No me apetece mucho irme a casa aun.

- Claro, podemos bajar a la playa –dijo ella, ofreciendo justo lo que él había fantaseado dos segundos antes-

Y así lo hicieron, cuando llegaron a la arena se quitaron los zapatos y empezaron a caminar, era relajante para variar.

- ¿desde cuándo os conocéis todos? Se ve que hace muchos años.

- Si, bastante tiempo, Sookie es mi hermana como ya sabes, estamos muy unidos, a Eric lo conocí primero cuando éramos estudiantes, luego conocí a Leif y Pam, somos como una gran familia, es la única familia que tengo de hecho, más aun cuando Eric y mi hermana empezaron a salir juntos, aunque antes de eso ya teníamos la unión más que hecha.

- Es genial, se ve que os queréis mucho, realmente parecéis una familia, a Leif no lo conozco pero imagino que se parece a Eric, ¿no?

- Sí, bueno, son hermanos, y la verdad es que son parecidos, aunque Leif siempre fue algo más maduro, tampoco mucho, el ser mayor que nosotros al principio lo hacía mirarnos como si fuésemos críos, pero luego conforme todos crecimos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos también, Leif es increíble, no te aburres con él nunca, ya sea de fiesta o tomando un café.

De pronto se sintió mal, Leif, uno de sus mejores amigos, en ese mismo instante estaba en una celda mientras él estaba dedicándose a dar paseos por la playa con su secretaria, aquello era una locura, no sabía cómo sacarlo de allí, necesitaba sacarlo de allí de una vez y era un error enorme pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su caso, se sentía mal por eso, por tener la necesidad de estar con María cuando tenían ese problema encima, cuando volvió en sí María lo miraba muy seria.

- Saldrá de esta, ya verás como si, aunque tenga que trasladar mi cama al despacho para poder trabajar más horas con vosotros.

Sonrió ante el comentario, esa chica parecía poder leer su mente.

- Gracias, tienes razón, seguro que lo conseguimos, es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme mal, quiero hacer más y no sé cómo, además no soy capaz de centrarme todo lo que quisiera en el caso, es decir, hay un 1% de mi mente que se empeña en ocuparse de otra cosa María.

- Tranquilo, tampoco es bueno pasar las 24 horas del día pensando en Leif, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes Jason, estas dándolo todo, no es malo querer pensar en otra cosa, solo es una escapatoria que tu cuerpo busca para que no te termines agobiando o depresivo, necesitas coger fuerzas de lo poco bueno que pasa ahora, para centrarte con más energía en todo lo malo.

En ese momento se quedó callado, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, sí, era verdad, necesitaba tenerla cerca más que nada, solo por el hecho de que eso hacía que olvidase por un instante todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, sin ella saberlo le había dado una explicación al porque no podía dejar de pensar e imaginarla con él, cuando quiso darse cuenta su mano estaba en la mejilla de María, acariciándola.

- Eres un sol… gracias, no imaginas lo bien que me viene tenerte ahora al lado, ya no solo como trabajadora, tú no estás implicada emocionalmente con Leif y eso hace que sea fácil trabajar contigo –carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá ella no entendía tanta confianza- bueno, es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco, mañana el día vuelve a ser largo.

- Sí tienes razón. – dijo ella mientras sonreía, le sujetó la mano que tenía en su mejilla antes de que la apartase, la acarició un momento y luego la apartó, realmente le pareció que por un momento ella quería que la mantuviese allí-

- Dime donde vives, puedo llevarte a casa.

- No te preocupes, cogeré un taxi, vete a casa y descansa, yo vivo bastante lejos de aquí.

- Venga tranquila, no pasa nada, puedo llevarte y luego irme a casa –en realidad él si sabía que vivían bastante cerca uno del otro, así que le pillaría de paso llevarla-

- Está bien, vivo en un apartamento en Santa Mónica.

- De acuerdo, vamos, además yo también vivo en Santa Mónica –le sonrió mientras ella se sorprendía-

- Vaya, al final vamos a resultar ser vecinos.

- Bueno Santa Mónica es grande, pero desde luego sería más fácil encontrarnos por ahí viviendo en la misma zona.

La llevó hasta la dirección que le dio, realmente vivía aun más cerca de lo que él pensaba, imaginaba que muy lejos no vivía puesto que frecuentaba la misma playa en donde estaba su casa, pero es que solo los separaban tres o cuatro calles, esa vez el sorprendido fue él, se despidió de ella y quedaron al otro día en la oficina a primera hora para seguir trabajando, se fue a casa, se dio una ducha rápida y se durmió, necesitaba descansar para estar al cien por cien esos días.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando salió cerrando la puerta del despacho echaba chispas, no podía creer que Sookie viese tan mal hipotecar su casa, joder era Leif, ¿Qué parte no entendía ella? ¿Qué pretendía que hiciese?, además de todo lo había hablado de sus motivos para no hacerlo, no había motivo más importante que sacar a Leif de la cárcel, así que ni siquiera quiso escucharla.

Se sentó, llamo por teléfono al director del banco en el que tenía todas sus cuentas y le contó lo de hipotecar su casa, esa misma tarde daría los primeros pasos para dejarlo todo listo, el director de ese banco lo tenía en alta estima y se encargaría de acelerar el proceso, con suerte para el miércoles tendría el dinero que les faltaba para sacar a Leif.

Pam y Jason entraron, lo miraban con cautela, suponía que debía parecer un león enjaulado.

- ¿Tenemos algo nuevo?

- No demasiado, María ha salido a hablar con un policía de la comisaria en donde está Leif, con suerte al menos tendremos una especie de topo, y la información del caso desde su punto de vista. – Ese era Jason, realmente María les estaba viniendo bien en el caso, y ahora que se fijaba Jason estaba distinto desde la chica había aparecido, lo veía más centrado, claro que tampoco sabía bien si era por la chica o por el caso-

- De acuerdo, yo ya he hablado con el director del banco, con suerte en dos días tendré el dinero que falta de la fianza.

- Oye Eric, ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir, podemos probar otras formas, buscar el dinero de otro sitio.

- ¿De dónde Pam? Ya hemos cogido el dinero de todos los sitios posibles, solo queda esto, y sí, estoy más que decidido, diga Sookie lo que diga. –Esto último lo dijo mirando a Jason, quería asegurarse de que no le molestaba, pero su hermano se limitó a callarse y asentir- Bien, vamos a seguir trabajando.

Estuvieron dándole vueltas al caso hasta que anocheció, entonces María llamó a Jason para decirle que había terminado de hablar con el policía, se no dudó en ir a buscarla para que se lo contara todo, Pam también se fue a casa, y él pensó que lo mejor sería eso también, aunque sabía perfectamente que al llegar lo que menos encontraría sería un remanso de paz y descanso.

Cuando entró por la puerta no vio a Sookie por ninguna parte, subió las escaleras y la encontró tumbada en la cama.

- Hola –le dijo mientras se acercaba por su espalda e intentaba besarla, ella simplemente se dejó – Sook no quiero que estemos así, por favor necesito que me entiendas.

- ¿Qué entienda que Eric? ¡Ni siquiera has querido saber mis motivos antes de mover nada!

- Entonces dímelo, dime cuáles son esos motivos para no poder hacerlo, por Dios me vas a volver loco.

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Prométeme antes que al menos pensaras en cambiar de opinión.

- No Sookie, nada hará que cambie de opinión.

- ¿Ni siquiera un hijo? -Dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían como el agua por sus mejillas y se volvía a mirarlo-

- Un… ¿un hijo? ¿mío? Ósea, quiero decir – joder, no sabía ni lo que quería decir- ¿voy a ser padre?

- Vamos a ser padres, sí, no sé cómo vamos a mantener al bebe que viene en camino, pero supongo que eso es lo de menos, ¿no? Lo importante es hipotecarnos la vida para sacar a Leif de la cárcel.

Ahora si se había quedado sin palabras, eso no lo esperaba, eso era lo último que esperaba, un hijo, un bebe de Sookie y suyo, no podía haber nada más perfecto que eso, pero aún así Leif estaba en la cárcel y él no se lo perdonaría jamás.

- Sook, escúchame –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le cogía la cara entre sus manos- no llores más por favor, tengo que hacer esto, te quiero con locura, como no te imaginas, y ahora mismo si no fuese por lo de Leif sería el hombre más feliz del planeta por tenerte a mi lado, por saber que vas a darme el hijo más precioso del mundo seguramente, pero tengo que hacer esto, y solo espero que lo entiendas y confíes en que voy a sacar a esta familia adelante, con hipoteca y sin ella, por favor necesito que me apoyes, no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, se acercó y lo besó.

- Está bien Eric, hipotecaremos la casa, ya veremos cómo salimos adelante en el futuro, yo solo quiero que al bebe no le falte nada.

- No le faltará amor, te prometo que daré la vida para que sea así. – la abrazó y bajo hasta su vientre, no pudo resistir besarlo y acariciarlo, ahí dentro estaba su hijo, otro Northman en la familia, era increíble, escuchó a Sookie reír- Por fin, solo quiero eso, que estés todo lo contenta que puedas, que rías todo lo que puedas, todo irá bien, yo me encargaré de eso. Ahora límpiate esas lágrimas, voy a bajar a cocinar algo para cenar.

Dejo a su mujer tumbada en la cama mientras miraba como se abrazaba el estomago y bajó a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para los dos, cuando lo de Leif pasará montaría una gran fiesta, celebrarían lo de su hermano y lo de su hijo, todo volvería a ser mejor aun de lo que era antes, también tenía que pensar en decorar una de las habitaciones para el bebé, la que estaba más cerca a su habitación era la mejor, aunque eso tendría que hablarlo con Sookie llegado el momento, él tampoco entendía de niños, estaba seguro de que si dos años antes le hubiesen dicho que estaría con la hermana de su mejor amigo y además tendría una familia con ella, él habría soltado una carcajada y lo habría tomado como un chiste, y ahora estaba allí, a punto de cumplir todo eso, solo necesitaba sacar a su hermano de ese infierno para que la felicidad fuese completa, y conseguiría eso aunque tuviese que quemar California buscando pruebas que lo ayudaran.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Jason la dejó en casa subió corriendo al apartamento, al entrar Marco estaba esperándola

- Hola corazón, llegas tarde, ¿Cómo va el caso?

- Bueno, ya sabes, esto será así a partir de ahora creo.

- Es normal, ¿te preparo algo de cenar?

- No hace falta, ya he cenado con Jason.

- Ya veo que os lleváis muy bien. –Dijo en tono sarcástico- .

- Sí, nos llevamos bastante bien, de hecho me gusta Marco, pero yo a él no, o eso creo, te lo digo para que no te sientas engañado o dolido, entre tú y yo no hay nada, y lo sabes.

- Tranquila ángel, si yo solo quiero disfrutar contigo, ya sabes que también pertenezco, o pertenecí a otra…

- ¿Aun la recuerdas?

- Cuando tú te pones los tops apretados no –rio fuertemente mientras evadía hablar de ello-

Se acercó y la beso en la mejilla, ella le dio las buenas noches y se metió en su dormitorio, cuando estuvo tumbada en la cama empezó a pensar en Jason, en como su mano se había posado en su mejilla, era una tontería, un simple acto reflejo, ella lo sabía, un hombre como él no se fijaría en alguien como ella, pero cuando lo hizo no quería que apartase su mano, en realidad quería que posase la otra en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y la besara tanto como ella deseaba o más, eso no pasó, obviamente su jefe tenía muchas más luces que ella.

Además tal y como estaba la situación lo mejor era alejar esos pensamientos, centrarse en ayudarlo todo lo posible y cuando el tema de Leif pasara, ya verían si había la química que ella pensaba o todo era producto de su imaginación, intentó relajarse y olvidar a Jason pero fue imposible, así que se dispuso a seguir pensando en él, y con suerte esa noche volvería a habitar sus sueños, si no podía tenerlo en la vida real, al menos disfrutaría y daría cuenta de él en las pocas horas que tenía para dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Se despertó ya cansado, era viernes y la semana no había sido de las mejores, cuando todo parecía estar aclarado con el tema del dinero, fue el martes a contárselo a Leif, Eric hipotecaría su casa, y el resto saldría del dinero de los contratos que Ana tenía preparados para que firmara, cada vez eran más los periodistas que se arremolinaban en torno al bufete así que fue fácil jugar con el morbo, ¿el problema? a la hora de firmar Leif se negó, no quería vender su vida, ni que su hermano hipotecase la casa, tuvieron la pelea del siglo, volvió al despacho frustrado, y entonces Ana dio la solución, ella hipotecaría su casa de España, tenía aun más valor que la de Eric y daría para pagarlo todo, se quedó sorprendido, sin duda esa mujer quería a Leif, y haría cualquier cosa por sacarlo de allí.

Así fue como transcurrió la semana, arreglando el tema de la hipoteca de Ana e intentando conseguir el dinero, el viernes ya lo tenían casi todo listo, y teóricamente Leif debería salir de entre rejas de una maldita vez, no soportaba que estuviese allí ni un minuto más, estaba de mal humor, agotado, y para colmo casi no había podido hablar con María, eso sí, el día anterior, que había sido la única vez que habían salido un poco antes esa semana volvió a buscarla en la playa y volvió a encontrarla con ese imbécil pegado a ella, entonces, ¿Por qué parecía mirarlo como si sintiera lo mismo? ¿Por qué cuando se encontraban en el ascensor y se apretaban ella parecía ponerse nerviosa? o cuando él le sonreía ella le devolvía una sonrisa aun más encantadora, no entendía nada, esa mujer iba a volverlo loco, entre todos iban a conseguir que acabara con camisa de fuerzas.

Llegó a la oficina, saludó a Eric y Pam y preguntó por María.

_ Aun no ha llegado, imagino que estará tan cansada como el resto. –Dijo Pam.

_ Claro, lleva una vida muy ajetreada.

_ ¿Estás bien Jason?

_ No, estoy de mal humor – dijo mientras se sentaba y ponía los dedos sobre sus sienes-.

_ ¿Y podemos saber a qué se debe? deberías estar de buenas, hoy Leif sale por fin –dijo Eric mientras sonreía, era raro verlo sonreír últimamente-

_ Estoy cansado, tengo sueño, llevo una semana sin parar, como mal, y para colmo… -se paró cuando vio la cara de sus amigos, iba a hablar de María, iba a decir que para colmo tenía que ver como la mujer que más le había gustado en mucho tiempo se restregaba con otro a la mínima oportunidad, cuando solo debería bailar así, moverse así por y para él-

_ ¿Sí? ¿para colmo que Jase?

_ Nada, me voy a mi despacho.

Salió de allí, se dirigió a su despacho y María ya estaba allí, otra vez bien vestida y con el pelo recogido, había que joderse, que bien se le daba tapar su cuerpo en horas de trabajo, bueno, vale, se había pasado con ese pensamiento, pero estaba enfadado, no entendía porque seguía con el musculitos ese, llevaban una semana siendo casi confidentes, habían pasado juntos horas y horas trabajando, pensó que había algo más entre ellos… pero veía que no, ella seguía haciendo su vida a la mínima de cambio, sin embargo él la tarde anterior se había preparado como un estúpido para ver si la encontraba sola e invitarla a algo en la playa, se sentía ridículo, y si encima se le sumaba el estrés, el querer ver por fin a Leif fuera de la cárcel, se venía abajo, solo quería irse a casa y dormir primero y beber después o viceversa.

En esas estaba cuando ella se giró y lo vio.

_ Buenos días –puso su sonrisa más radiante, claro, ella si se había desestresado…-

_ Buenos días – no pudo evitar quedarse serio-

_¿Estás bien? te noto serio.

_Sí, solo estoy nervioso, quiero que Leif salga de la cárcel ya.

_Vale –dijo mirando a otro lado y haciendo una pequeña mueca, esa era otra de las cosas que no entendía, si se ponía serio con ella parecía dolerle, pero luego bien que iba corriendo en busca de otro sin pensar en él lo más mínimo, casi agradeció que Pam llegara en ese momento-

_Jase prepárate, Ana y Sook ya están aquí, Eric y tu os vais enseguida con ellas.

_De acuerdo, voy ahora mismo –le dijo a Pam, se volvió hacía María y la miró- quédate ordenando esto, falta le hace.

No esperó siquiera que ella pusiera mala cara, salió de allí sin mirarla y se reunió con Eric, su hermana y Ana, se montaron en el coche y llegaron a la cárcel.

_Buenos días, venimos a firmar la documentación y pagar la fianza de mi defendido, el Sr. Leif Northman. –eso lo dijo él, en teoría, era el abogado de Leif, Eric estaba ayudando en todo pero no estaba al 100%, cosa comprensible, así que fue él quien se adjudico solo el trabajo-

_Está bien, esperen un momento.

Rellenó todo lo que le ordenó la policía mientras Ana no paraba de pasearse histérica de un sitio para otro y Eric, casi más de lo mismo, solo Sookie estaba pendiente de él. Cuando acabó esperaron un poco y pasados unos minutos por fin vieron a Leif salir de allí.

_¡Hermano! –dijo Eric mientras corría hacía él, no lo había visto una sola vez desde que entró en la cárcel y sabía la angustia que había pasado así que lo dejó encontrarse con Leif tranquilamente- ¿como estas? joder, que ganas tenía de verte fuera.

_Hola Eric, cansado, y con ganas de irme a casa. – se volvió hacía Sookie- cuñadita, ¿Cómo estás?

_Hola guapo –dijo su hermana mientras lo abrazaba- no se te va el atractivo ni estando en la cárcel, ¿eh?

_Leif soltó una carcajada, por fin podía verlo reír, la tormenta no había pasado pero era mejor disfrutar ese momento, entonces fue hacía él y lo abrazó.

_Jase, hermanito, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

_Poca cosa –dijo mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba.

No pudo evitar fijarse por encima del hombro de Leif en Ana, ella estaba un poco separada, visiblemente emocionada y esperando su turno, parecía casi tener miedo a la reacción de Leif, tampoco había podido verlo en toda esa semana, solo él lo había visto un par de veces por ir representándolo, pensó que era hora de dejárselo y se hizo a un lado no sin antes ajustar su voz al oído de Leif.

- ¿Qué esperas? Ve con tu chica.

Leif se despegó, lo miro, sonrió y luego se giró hacía Ana. Se quedo mirándola un instante, luego le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Tú no piensas saludarme? – le dijo mientras abría los brazos y esperaba acogerla, ella fue hasta él y casi parecieron fundirse-

- Hola –pudo oír como su voz se quebraba y escondía la cara en el hombro de Leif.

- Ya pasó, tranquila – le dijo Leif mientras la abrazaba aun más.

En ese momento solo pudo sentir envidia, ahí estaba toda la familia que tenía, bueno, faltaba Pam, pero el resto estaba, Eric y su hermana, Leif y Ana, que ahora también era familia suya, y él, sólo, como siempre, y la culpa no era de nadie, ¿a quien pretendía engañar?, la culpa era solo suya por ser un cobarde, por no tener los suficientes huevos de mirar a su secretaria a la cara y soltarle las tres verdades que se moría por decirle, en vez de eso se enfadaba, se reprimía y se la dejaba a ese cabron, total, ella ya había elegido, no sería él quien se pusiera a esas alturas de su vida a convencerla de que era la opción correcta, si ni siquiera lo era, nunca había sido bueno para nadie, menos aun para ella.

Salieron de la cárcel entre risas y abrazos, parecía mentira después del infierno que habían vivido últimamente, pensó que por un momento todos se habían olvidado de que solo era la condicional, el juicio estaba por llegar, pero prefirió no aguarles la fiesta y dejarlos disfrutar, Leif y Ana se fueron a su apartamento, quedaron en verse todos juntos el sábado en casa de su hermana, él se quedó con Eric y Sookie, cuando llegaron al bufete Pam se enfadó porque Leif no había ido a verla, era la única que no lo había visto ni una sola vez desde su vuelta.

_Joder es que conozco a su novia y a él aun no lo he visto, se va a cagar, mañana se entera. – No pudieron evitar sonreír, era como una niña pequeña celosa-

_Bueno vale, mañana se va a cagar, ahora vamos al despacho, Sookie y yo tenemos algo que decir –Dijo Eric con una sonrisa radiante, parecían buenas noticias al menos-

Cuando entraron se sentaron los cuatro, y entonces Eric y su hermana empezaron un juego de miradas y risitas enamoradas para el que él no tenía paciencia en ese momento.

_¿Vamos a saber qué pasa? ¿o tenemos que ver el amor que os prodigáis completo?

_Relájate Stackhouse, sí que estas borde hoy, lo mío es peor, ¡que no he visto a Leif aun! –dijo Pam-

_Bueno bueno, ya está bien –los riñó Eric- Sookie y yo tenemos una muy buena noticia que daros, hemos esperado hasta hoy porque queríamos que estuvieseis todos, pero Leif tenía prisa por estar a solas con Ana... - carraspeó, ya todos se imaginaban a qué venía tanta prisa, no había podido quitarle las manos de encima desde que había salido-.

_el caso es, que…

_¿queréis hablar de una vez? –la paciencia se le agotaba por segundos-.

_¡Vais a ser tíos! – gritó Sookie radiante de alegría-, por eso no quería que Eric hipotecara la casa, vamos a tener un bebe –dijo al tiempo que se acariciaba el vientre y Eric besaba su cabeza-

_¿un bebé? ¿de los de verdad?, ósea, quiero decir, ¿de esos que lloran y no dejan dormir? –esa era Pam, al menos había dicho algo, él aun no podía-.

_Si Pam, un bebé de los de verdad –dijo Eric radiante, Pam seguía con cara de circunstancia-

_Ya ya, sí, si lo he entendido, un bebé…

_Si Pam, y piensa que si es niña podrás hacer de ella una adicta a la moda desde su más tierna infancia –le dijo Sookie, sabía manejarla desde luego porque a Pam le cambió la cara y sonrió-

_¿Veis? Eso si me gusta más, venga dadme un abrazo, me alegro mucho por vosotros, ¡de verdad!

Se abrazaron los tres, el seguía sentado, un sobrino, a él le costaba trabajo centrar su vida en el bufete, y su hermana acababa de soltar la bomba de que iba a tener un hijo, de pronto se dio cuenta, estaba formando su propia familia, no es que él quedase fuera, simplemente ella estaba teniendo todo lo que él últimamente soñaba, y él, que de verdad lo quería, no tenía nada, nada respecto a su vida personal, aun así se levantó como pudo y abrazó a su amigo y a su hermanita, se alegraba por ellos de corazón, aunque la noticia hubiese terminado de convencerlo de que en su vida, menos su trabajo, todo era provisional, él no sabía que haría al día siguiente y a su alrededor la familia crecía y todos montaban su futuro.

Salió de allí en cuanto pudo con la excusa de poner las cosas en orden y dejarlo todo listo para el lunes, volvió al despacho y allí estaba María delante de su ordenador y guapa a más no poder.

_Hola, ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿ya está fuera? ¿está bien?

_Hola, si, todo está bien. –dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla, seguía impresionado por la noticia que acaba de recibir-.

_¿estás bien? Hoy estas raro…

_Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué debería estar mal? Leif está fuera y acabo de enterarme de que voy a ser tío.

_¡Vaya! Es una gran noticia, me alegro por ti, un bebé siempre es un regalo.

_Sí, todo es perfecto –no pudo evitar su sarcasmo-.

_Lo siento, pensé que te alegrabas, no quería incomodarte –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y se centraba de nuevo en su ordenador, pues no, estaba harto, harto de tener que ver como todo se arreglaba, todo menos su vida, así que no lo pensó más-

_Sé que bailas, te he visto en la playa.

María se quedó blanca de pronto, alzó la mirada hacía él y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

_Sí, bailo, ¿supone algún problema para trabajar aquí?

_No, en absoluto, lo haces bien, de verdad, no solo lo pienso yo, también lo pensaba la mitad de la población masculina de Santa Mónica mientras te miraba moverte y casi entregarte a ese tío.

_¿Perdona? Mira Jason, lo que yo haga en mi vida privada a ti no te importa, si bailo en la playa o en el monte no te importa, si lo hago sola o acompañada tampoco te importa. –Se la notaba enfadada, levantó tanto la voz que en un segundo estaban allí Sookie, Eric y Pam-

_Tienes razón, no me importa lo más mínimo, lo único que me dio vergüenza ajena fue saber que una trabajadora mía disfrutaba luciéndose así para todo el que quisiera recrearse.

_¡Jason! –intentó intervenir Sookie-

_¿Se puede saber qué coño estás diciendo? - María se giró hacía ellos y ni corta ni perezosa siguió hablando- Sí, bailo, vine a este país para eso, para bailar, vuelvo a repetirlo, ¿supone eso un problema?

_Por supuesto que no María, cálmate por favor – le dijo Eric- seguramente Jason no quería decir nada inapropiado, ¿verdad Jason?

_Claro, no quería decir nada que pudiera ofenderte, pero tampoco entiendo porque deberían ofenderte mis palabras, al menos yo no te toco entera en público, eso es peor, y sin embargo no parece molestarte –lanzó las palabras y pensó por un momento que saldría fuego y veneno al mismo tiempo de su boca-.

_¡¿Jason te has vuelto loco? –le gritó Pam- discúlpate inmediatamente.

_No hace falta, me voy, no voy a trabajar con alguien que me considera una puta.

_No María, por favor espera, discúlpalo, está estresado. –le dijo Eric, pero ella ya iba saliendo por la puerta, en cuanto se fue se giró hacía él-

_¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¿Quién te crees que eres para ofenderla así?

_¡Tenías que ver como bailaba con ese tío en la playa Eric! esto es un bufete, aquí no se admiten esas actitudes.

_¿Seguro? Porque hemos admitido actitudes mucho peores, y no de trabajadores, sino tuyas. ¿te parece mal que baile? ¿o te parece mal que baile con otro?

_Dejadme en paz, me voy a casa, mañana nos vemos.

_¡Jason espera!

No tenía nada más que hablar, necesitaba pensar en todo, eran demasiadas cosas ese día, llegó a casa, se duchó y ni siquiera comió, seguía como ido cuando tocaron el timbre, se levantó de mala gana y al abrir la puerta encontró a su hermana allí.

_Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

_Claro, esta sigue siendo tu casa. ¿quieres un café?

_Mejor si tienes una infusión, con tantos nervios no creo que el café sea lo que mejor me venga, ya sabes… -dijo un poco avergonzada-.

_Oh, sí, claro te la preparo.

_Fue a la cocina, preparó una infusión para su hermana y otra para él, volvió al sofá y se sentó junto a ella.

_¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí?

_Ya me imagino que te han mandado Pam y Eric para hacer que me arrepienta por todo, pero no te preocupes, no hace falta, ya lo hago yo sólo.

_¿Por qué has hecho eso Jason?, Eric dice que estabas encantado con María, esta semana yo misma he visto como esa chica no paraba de trabajar y acompañarte en cada momento, ¿Por qué la has tratado así?

_No lo sé…

_Si lo sabes, claro que lo sabes, por favor confía en mí, cariño dime qué pasa, tu nunca has sido así. –dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla y se le saltaban las lágrimas, no podía soportarlo, ver a su hermana llorar por él era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de venirse abajo-.

_¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una familia Sook? –dijo por fin, mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas e intentaba controlarse- ¿sabes lo que he sentido hoy? He sentido que no formaba parte de nada, Leif ha soportado en la cárcel barbaridades y sin embargo en cuanto ha abrazado a Ana parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo, Eric y tu vais a tener un bebé, vais a formar vuestra propia familia, Pam sigue con esa chica, y les va bien, están felices también, ¿y yo? ¿Por qué yo no soy capaz de hacer lo mismo? Yo solo quiero sentir lo que vosotros sentís, pero cuando por fin lo hago nada está bien, me entra el pánico y pienso que no merezco nada de eso.

_Tu mereces todo eso y mucho más Jase, pero no te entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que has hecho con María? –dijo su hermana angustiada, no esperaba encontrarlo así-

_Ella me gusta Sook, me gusta mucho, he intentado sacármela de la cabeza te lo juro, pero es imposible, he intentado olvidarla, ir con otras, ¡pero no puedo! Y desde que la vi bailar la primera vez en la playa lo único que lamenté fue no ser yo la persona a la que iban dirigidos sus pasos, no ser yo quien la abrazaba de esa forma, por supuesto que no creo que sea ninguna puta, ni se ha comportado como tal, pero todos tenéis vuestra vida hecha, y cuando yo por fin encuentro a una mujer que me gusta es intocable, primero porque es mi secretaria, y segundo porque está él…

_¿no te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor ese chico solo es un compañero de baile? ¿Te ha dicho ella si estaba con él? Todo esto no es más que tu pánico de nuevo a enfrentarte a las cosas Jason, te pasó lo mismo cuando murieron papá y mamá, y más tarde con la abuela y te está volviendo a pasar, la das por perdida, ni si quiera luchas por llegar a ella.

_No quiero enamorarme de ella, no quiero quererla y perderla después, quedarme solo como siempre Sook, no quiero…

Y entonces mandó a la mierda su hombría, mientras su hermana lo acogía en sus brazos y él lloraba como un niño pequeño…


End file.
